I became a Symbiote
by Redwall6921
Summary: A ordinary person gets transported into the Marvel universe as a symbiote with no idea what happened. Now he has to team up with an unlikely girl in order to prepare for the upcoming threat that threatens to kill everyone with a snap of their fingers. Only problems is that he can't communicate with her at all, and she has the annoying habit of wearing him like spandex. OC/SI
1. Unlikely Host

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-man or any other references made in this fanfic. This was made for fun and I am in no way gaining any profit from it.

Chapter 1

(Black Sea)

 **Where am I?**

 **What happened?**

 **Why does my body feel numb?**

 **The last think I remember was stepping out of the move theater with my friends after watch Avengers: Infinity War.**

 **How did I get here?**

 **I can't see anything?**

 **Wait! What was that? It looked like an outline of some building, but they are way too tall.**

 **Ah! Something touched me! What was it!? Where is it!? It feels like a giant hand?**

 **Gross. I can feel something in on my tongue. Is this garbage? Where the hell am I?**

 **AHhhh! I can't feel my body anymore! Help! Someone! Help me!**

" _ **HELP ME! PLEASE ANYONE!"**_

 **What was that? It sounded like a girl's voice.**

 **Wait a second, I'm starting to see more outlines. Are those people? They're huge! Are they giants!?**

 **Oh no! Why can't I control my own body!? What is happening!? Argggghhhh!**

(Scene Break)

Mary Jane strutted barefoot down the illuminated street, occasionally stumbling into things on account of her inebriated state, a pair of red heels dangling from one of her hands. It was just past 11; the sun had set some time ago and the streets were beginning to clear.

She looked like she had finished coming from a party. Her long red hair was disheveled from dancing, the nice black dress had a couple beer stains, and the normally vibrant green eyes were half lidded from the small buzz she was feeling.

"I better get back, or else Aunt Ann will get worried," she said out loud before kicking a small pebble that lay next to her foot, sending it a small distance in front of her before kicking it again when she got close.

She kept this little game of kick-the-rock for several blocks, before misjudging the distance and causing the pebble to fall into a storm drain.

"Tch."

Looking around, she noticed that she didn't recognize where she was, although that wasn't surprising since she had only arrived in New York two days ago.

Looking at her wrist, she looked at the barely illegible letters printed on the smooth white skin. First rule of partying: always write your address on something you will remember.

Seeing a gas station across the street she made her way to the light stop and waited for the light to turn green so that she could cross.

As the light turned green, she couldn't help but recall someone with bright emerald eyes. For just an instant the light stop was replaced with the tear-filled face of her sister Gayle.

She shook her head of such thought, momentarily pushing the guilt she felt, before making her way to the well-lit convince store. The whole reason she had left was because she didn't want to think with such depressing matters.

Stepping inside the warm store she walked around for a bit, getting a pack of gum and an ice coffee. Walking to the attendant, a goth girl with short black hair and a lib piercing, she smiled at her and placed her things on the counter.

The cashier looked bored out of her mind as she rang the things before turning with an exhausted tone, "It's going to be $ 4.69."

MJ reached into her bra and took out a five-dollar bill before giving it to the cashier. The girl didn't even bat an eye as she took the money before handing her the change.

"Hey, do you know where this place is, I'm a little lost," Mary Jane asked showing the girl the address on her wrist.

"Let me see," the girl said with a sigh. "You go five blocks down from here, then you take a left for another three."

"Thanks," Mary Jane finished as she walked out of the store.

She noticed a group of men squatting down by the side of the convivence store, but beside giving them a cautious look, she walked on.

She took sips of her ice coffee, she hopped it would be enough to hide the smell of alcohol on her breath. The last thing she wanted was to cause her aunt any more trouble. She knew that she didn't make it easy just showing out of the blue, pleading to stay with her. Anna Watson being the saint she was, didn't even sound angry when she received a phone call at three in the morning from Mary Jane, telling her that she was at a bus stop. When she finally got the full story of what had happened, she was more than happy to help out her niece, welcoming her with open arms and even promising to enroll her into the local school, provided she took a placement test first.

Mary Jane let out a frustrated sigh, if only her older sister had listened to their mother then maybe things wouldn't be so screwed up.

Gayle had married her high school sweetheart, despite both her and her mothers protest, and then got pregnant right away. Her husband who was only 19 at the time had left her shortly after, unable to throw away his promising life for her or being a father at such a young age.

Mary Jane was forced to suffer as her sister would cry days on end about the coming due date all the while complaining about how her husband ran out on her. Worse was that their mother had to be admitted into a hospital, when she collapsed one day. The doctors had diagnosed her with cancer. Their father was absent throughout all of this as, neither one of them had seen him in several years, and neither one of them wanted to be the one to tell him.

Back when they were all one (mildly-happy) family they were required to move constantly because of her father's teaching job. He believed that he would go on to be the next great American author, but anytime someone would criticize him he would get frustrated when his own lack of talent. During one particular bad day, he had struck Gayle across the face in a fit of anger. That had been the first time he had ever expressed his anger on them, but their mother did not want to risk a second. The next time he was out of the house their mother packed their things and they went to live with a relative, the only thing she left behind were papers that said she was filing for divorce.

They hopped from relative to relative until an uncle of hers offered them a place indefinitely, provide they paid the rent of course. Mary Jane tried to make the most of this, easily making friends with everyone at her school but never becoming overly attached, not knowing when she would need to move again.

So itt was with a heavy heart that she was forced to see as her mother slipped away, and her sister entered a state of depression shortly after giving birth. When their mother finally did pass on, Gayle had been expected Mary Jane to stay and help in taking care of her kids, but MJ just couldn't. She was just 17, she refused to be trapped like her mother, so she had bailed and called the only person she knew would always have her back.

Aunt Anna was great, she was funny and understanding. The only thing that Mary Jane didn't like, was how her aunt kept trying to set her up with her friend's nephew, something she had managed to avoid for years. Although seeing as they would be neighbors from now on, she new that she couldn't put it off forever.

The teenage girl was so lost in her thought that she didn't notice the group of men from before silently walk behind her.

She didn't have time to scream as a dirty hand covered her mouth and she was dragged toward and empty alleyway kicking and screaming.

She flayed her heels around trying to hit the man holding her, but it was brushed off easily.

"Shhh shhh shhh. Careful now baby, we don't want to get too rough now. Hahaha," a rough nasally voice whispered in her ear. She could smell the stench of alcohol come from his unwashed mouth. The young red-head heard the group of men laugh.

With wide panicked eyes Mary Jane bit the fingers of the man hard enough to draw blood.

"Ahh! You bitch!" the man shouted as he threw her away holding his hand in pain.

She was sent stumbling onto the ground, scraping her hands and knees. She winced in pain but quickly turned around to face her aggressors. There were four of them, all easily bigger and eyes full of lust.

Backpedaling she hit the green dumpster, she felt a lump in her throat as they drew closer. Her heart was beating a mile a minute almost to the point where she thought she might be having a heart attack.

Using the dumpster as support she climbed to her feet with unsteady legs looking at them with fear.

She threw her shoes at them and tried to make a break for it, only for one of them to easily cross the distance and grab her by the hair when she had her back toward them.

"Ahh!" she screamed as she felt her hair being pulled by the roots.

"Well fine, if the little bitch wants it rough, who am I to say no," the man said as he yanked at her hair.

They closed in around her, cutting all forms of escape.

"Please no. Please don't do this," Mary Jane begged them when she saw the man that she had bitten start to unbuckle his pants.

The man paused in undressing before motioning to his friend to let her go, which he did reluctantly.

She thought that maybe they would let her go, but just as she was beginning to get the first rays of hope, the man backhanded her into the dumpster. She hit her head on it's metallic surface hard enough to make her head ring. Crumpling to the ground once more she looked at the men with terror filled eyes as she touched her cheek with her hand and noticed some blood. She felt her lip get cut and one of her nostrils was bleeding.

"Now Jim, whatcha gone and done that for. She's has a real nice face, why you have to mess it up," one of the men said.

Jim as he was called began to unbutton his pants again, "This little whore needs to learn her place."

Mary Jane was dizzy from the hit to the head but somewhere in the back of her mind she knew what would happen next. They would hold her down and take turns raping her, maybe even kill her to leave no witnesses, she'd seen enough newspapers report to know how things ended.

She must have gotten a concussion because she couldn't hear what else they were saying, as if she was underwater. Her vision grew blurry and her eyelids began to droop.

As they argued on who would go first, Mary Jane idly noticed a puddle of black slime leaking from the dumpster. It begin to pool around her and it must have just been her imagination because she noticed it begin to crawl toward her before attaching to her hand.

"I already told you, I go first since this was my idea," Jim said angrily as he glared at his friends.

"Tch, fine"

The hulking man turned to his corned pray with a leering smile, "Oh, I'm going to enjoy breaking that sweet cunt of yours bitch."

The last coherent thing that Mary Jane saw was a grim covered hand reach out to her.

'Help me! Please anyone!'

(Scene break)

Mary Jane woke up with a start, her heart beating uncontrollably as she began to look around.

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as she noticed that she was in her room. The spare bedroom that Aunt Anna had said she could stay in.

She hugged her legs to her body as she tried to remember what happened. She remembered getting cornered by those men and knocked to the ground. The next moments were like a blur, all she could remember were flashes of screaming, flashes of large white teeth, of massive clawed hands, of countless black tentacles that could pin full grown men to the ground with the outmost easy.

But then she remembers the blood. So much blood, as if someone had dumped three cans of red paint on the surrounding walls and floor. She received more images of gruesome scenes, of men being ripped apart limb by limb until they were little more than piles of meat.

She started hyperventilating before she knew it and it took her a moment to calm herself down.

Getting out of bed, Mary Jane headed toward the private bathroom connected to her room.

She had just stepped through the door when something caused her to hold her breath. The sink was absolutely covered in blood, and there right on the counter was a severed finger. It had a gold ring on it that she recognized from one of the men that tried to ra-.

She screwed her eyes shut in pain, she had been so close to being-

Mary Jane couldn't continue that thought as she felt pile raise up her throat. Without a second's thought she kneeled in front of the toilet and emptied her stomach.

She continued until she was only dry heaving and even then, she refused to get up, openly weeping as she hugged the toilet. Horrible ideas of what could have happened bombarded her mind in a never-ending cycle.

It felt like forever until she had the strength to climb to her feet. She looked into the mirror above the sink, trying her best to ignore the finger.

She was still dressed in her black dress, and a quick inspection showed that she was still wearing underwear, so it was unlikely that she was raped. She didn't think those monsters from before had the curtesy to leave her clothes intact.

Astonishingly enough she found that there was no bruise where the man had struck her, only smooth white skin. She noticed that her lip was perfectly fine, and the back of her head didn't hurt.

"What in the world, I'm sure he hit me hard enough to at least leave a bruise," the redhead said with wide eyes as she continued to inspect herself but found nothing that could even hit at the event of last night.

Gulping a little she finally decided to confront the elephant in the room. She turned to the finger innocently sitting on the sink. Taking a deep breath, that did absolutely nothing to calm down her nerves, she went to reach for it but just as she was about to touch it, a large horizontal mouth formed on the front of her dress. It opened it's large jaws, showing two rows of large triangular teeth and a long winding tongue that shot out and grabbed the finger before retreating back. Now that it had it's prize the mouth melded once more to the dress, looking as innocent as ever.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Mary Jane shouted in panic, before immediately trying to take off the black dress.

She managed to raise it above her head when it suddenly dissolved into a mess of goo that slipped between her fingers and onto the tile covered floor. A second latter and the red bra and panties she was wearing also dissolved and joined the black puddle.

"What? What?! WHAT?!" she shouted as she backed away from the clothes turned puddle, until she was inside the shower. Quickly grapping the detachable shower head, she pointing it at the puddle like so sort of gun.

The puddle just sat there, an occasional tentacle the size of a spaghetti noodle swaying in the air before merging back again.

Mary Jane didn't know what to do, she was kinda out of her loop when her dress not only became goo but also started eating people.

"Ohh (gulp). Okay Mary Jane you can do this, just think calmly," she told herself as she proceeded to have a staring contest with her dress, a hard task to anyone seeing as it had no eyes.

It must have been fifteen minutes before she was able to calm herself. Looking at the shower head in her hand she nervously turned it on then aimed it at the puddle to see how it would react.

As soon as the cold water hit it, it began to squirm as if it had been electrified and it began to run around in circles, bumping into everything before slowing down again.

Still safely in her shower, MJ sprayed it with water once again, getting the same reaction as before. The way it moved around the room reminded her of a headless chicken. She tested it again and again before she finally concluded that it was in fact blind, or at least had really bad vision.

Looking at the door separating her room and the bathroom on the other side, currently blocked by the weird slime thing, she thought of a way to escape.

'Come on Mary Jane, you can do this,' she thought as she tiptoed out of the shower completely naked.

She managed to make it halfway there, having to avoid the occasional tentacle that came too close.

Just as she was going to step over it she heard a knock coming from outside her door.

"Mary Jane, dear, are you up yet? You promised that you would accompany me next door for tea with May," Anna Watson said in a gentle voice.

'Oh shit!' she screamed internally. She couldn't let her Aunt see … whatever it was. She just saw it eat a human finger, what if it was still hungry, she didn't want to put her in danger.

"Honey are you alright?"

Seeing that she had no other options she shouted a replay while trying to leap the rest of the distance and into the safety of her bedroom, "Yes Aunt Ann! I'm taking a bath!"

The slime however turned out to be faster than it had let on as it sent a tentacle in her direction as soon as it heard her. She was still in mid jump when a single strand managed to wrap around one of her ankles, causing her to trip and fall to the floor.

"Okay dear, I'll wait for you in the kitchen," Anna said from the door as she walked away.

"Ooph," Mary Jane said as the air was pushed out of her lungs.

She felt the weird slime begin to engulf her legs little by little, trapping her under a web of interweaving tentacles. "Oh crap," she said sitting up slightly as she tried to back away while hitting the slime and trying to peel it off.

"OH!," she said with wide eyes as she felt the mass of slime encase her lower body, caressing every inch of her body like a second skin, and she meant **every** inch. She felt it squirm against her skin, the occasional stray tentacle brushing against her entrance as it managed to capture even more of her body, sending an electrifying jolt each time.

It only took a couple of seconds for it to completely cover her entire body from her neck to her toes.

'So this is it. Buck naked on the tiled floor of my aunt's bathroom, didn't really think this was how I would go. Wish I had at least something decent to wear' she thought miserably, sure that she was seconds away from being eaten.

The wiggling stopped suddenly before shrinking until it formed a small thin layer of black goo on her body that looked like black body paint. Then it suddenly turned white and grew outward until it formed a beautiful cotton dress with spaghetti straps.

Mary Jane froze unable to comprehend what had happened. With trembling fingers, she touched the fabric and noticed that it felt exactly like cotton. Unsteadily she stood up, leaning against the sink for support.

"How did it-" she began before lifting the hem of her dress to check something. "I guess it doesn't provide underwear every ti-eep!" the startled red-head yelped as strands of black tentacles began to cover her nether region before transforming into a pair of white cotton panties.

"Shit! Can it understand me?" she thought out loud.

She waited for a couple seconds to see if it would do anything else, growing relieved when it seemed liked it didn't plan to eat her.

Maybe it was the shock or something, but MJ couldn't help but wonder, 'Can this thing turn into other clothes? I mean it was disguise like the dress from last night so it only fair that it can turn into other things.'

No sooner that she thought that did the clothes begin to morph once more, changing into different colors and textures until it settled into a pair of ripped jeans and a black shirt.

"Okay?" she said raising an eyebrow. She picked at her shirt for a moment before commenting, "Black really isn't my color, what about yellow?"

Once again the slime reacted as it turned into a tight fitting yellow t-shirt that left most of her flat stomach exposed. "How about a jacket?" she challenged, watching as a denim jacket grew over her shirt, an exact copy of the one she had in her closet, even down to the missing button at the bottom. "Alright, I know I should be freaking out, but this is pretty cool."

"What else can you do?" she whispered to it.

If she was expecting some sort of answer she wasn't getting it. Looking at the state of her unkept hair she went to reach for the hairbrush but before she could even touch it, her hair magically straightened out. "Wow."

Deciding to test a growing theory, she closed her eyes and mentally thought of her having her hair done in a pony tail. MJ opened her eyes, only slightly surprised to see her red hair now in a pony tail, "Nice. Instant hairdo. Am I somehow controlling it mentally," she asked herself. She concentrated once more trying to do something else and succeeded in calling forth a thin black tendril from the palm of her hand that moved in whatever way she wanted it to, making form random litters and pictures.

Then she remembered yesterday, when she was nocked down by those horrible men, there had been a puddle of black liquid on the ground next to her.

The slime sensed her mood suddenly darken and instinctively acted to protect her. In an instant it transformed into a black body suit that looked like spandex, her hands turned into razor sharp claws, and two large tentacles with barbed tips that looked like teeth extended from her back moving back and forth looking for any type of threat.

Mary Jane wasn't dumb she could put the pieces together. "It was you. You were the one to protect me from those men yesterday. But why?" she asked it slowly.

It didn't respond other than tighten around her for a brief second as if it was trying to giver her a hug, as a single one of those tentacles stroked her cheeks in a calming manner.

"I-I-I … thank you," she whispered and for the second time she let the tears that she had been holding back spill.

She crumbled to the ground. What they would have done to her if the slime hadn't protected her. They would have used her and left her in that dark alley or killed her, and frankly she didn't know which was worse. She unleashed all the anguish she felt at that moment, the feeling of helplessness back then. MJ felt scared, angry, weak, relieved, and a dozen different emotions she couldn't quite describe.

It took her a couple of moments to compose herself again, wiping the tears with the back of her black covered hand.

Her eyes were puffy from crying, "How am I going to explain this to Aunt Anna? I don't suppose you can do something about it."

In a fraction of a second her eyes returned back to normal, showing no signs that she had been bawling her eyes out just seconds ago. "So you can fix that too. What else can you do?"

The slime didn't say anything, but a tentacle did form into a question mark showing that it didn't know either.

"Mary Jane are you almost done, dear."

Still looking at herself in the mirror she called back, "Yeah, I'm just getting dressed."

"Okay dear."

Mary Jane heard the footsteps grow distant. "Not that I don't dig the look, but I don't think I should show up at my neighbors with just this, it kind of leaves nothing to the imagination if you know what I mean."

Her suit morphed into a pair of blue jeans, a dark red sleeveless shirt, and a pair of flat-top sandals that she had been eyeing yesterday at the store.

"I guess this means I don't need to shop for new clothes anymore," MJ said as she thought of all the clothes she could wear now, without having to buy them. Pulling the waistband of her jeans outward she noticed something missing, "Nice try but you missed something again. Guess you're not so great-Ah!" She was cut off as a black thong formed underneath her jeans before hiking upwards, biting deep into her pussy. "Sheesh, take a joke, and be careful with that, I'm still a virgin, kinda want to keep it that way," she scolded it lightly.

The thong dislodged itself from her inner folds and formed a set of normal bra and panties.

"So I guess this means we're stuck together for the time being," she stated petting her pants leg. She got her response as strange a mixture of a gurgle and a purr, that unknowingly sent vibrations right into her crotch. Her legs nearly buckled in the unexpected stimulation before she gave it a bewildered look, "Oookay, we'll need to explore that little bit later. But for now, we really should head downstairs or else Aunt Anna will get worried."

(Black space) Symbiote POV

 **The place I was in had changed. It was like I was standing on an endless sea of black liquid, except its surface was perfectly still and every time I moved it only made the slightest ripples. The sky, if there even was a sky, was still completely black looking like what the universe would be like if stars never existed.**

 **It was only after this that I felt something form next to me. It was a giant glowing ball that looked like a miniature sun, it gave off a warm golden light that helped to illuminate the dark.**

 **For the first time I could finally see myself. My body had turned into what looked like black goo almost as if it was constantly melting with my feet merging with the sea. I looked at my hands in horror, but I didn't have even have time to think before the mini-star gave off a powerful wave of light.**

 **I tried to shield my face but it was for nothing because while I felt my body grow heavy, I began to feel light headed. Then I was pushed away and I felt myself transform into a equally large star, leaving behind my goo like body that fell to the floor like a marionette that had its strings cut.**

 **Now that I was a floating ball of light, the sun from earlier extended what felt like a hand made of energy. I tried to run away but it was useless, the hand grabbed a hold of me and I was bombarded with images one after another in rapid succession. Memories not of my own began to invade my mind, and I had to fight to not let it corrupt me.**

 **One name sprung up multiple times during these flashbacks, and I could finally tell who's mind I was seeing. Mary Jane Watson.**

 **As I was being download more and more of her memories, I was dimly aware of her mind trying to influence my body.**

 **Then I was seeing from her point of view. I saw as she was slowly being engulfed in a black goo, which I now recognized as my body, just as the man was reaching for her.**

 **I felt her mind slow down, from what I could tell she had lost consciousness.**

 **I wanted to scream, I wanted to help her but I was nothing more than a glowing ball of light and my body was only a pile of goo.**

 **It was then that I felt it, an animalistic presence coming from all around me. It felt as if I was being hunted by a pack of lions that were hiding in the shadows.**

 **Mentally gulping I felt something start to invade my thoughts again, but this time there was no thought, only instinct. The golden sun that used to represent Mary Jane's mind now turned into a crimson ball of light that leaked malicious intent.**

 **[Survive]**

 **[Kill]**

 **[Survive]**

 **[Eliminate]**

 **[Survive]**

 **My vision gained a red hue.**

 **I saw as Mary Jane's/ my eyes shoot open and she/I grabbed her assailants hand in vice like grip before he could even touch her. She/I then proceeded to crush it in her/my hand until bone fragments poked out of the skin and the hand was reduced to mush.**

 **I heard as the man screamed and fell backwards holding his useless hand.**

 **The worst part was that I felt as if I had done it. Not just the act but also the intent as if I wanted to make them pay for what they had done to her/me.**

 **She/I stood up, as if we was sleepwalking. My 'body' had finished bonding with her at this point and I saw as if formed a protective armor around her.**

 **She/I leaped at then like a wild animal. Tentacles exploded from her/my back, grabbing them and tossing them around like children.**

 **A giant mouth formed on** _ **our**_ **stomach, tearing chunks of flesh from the screaming men, but only I was forced to feel the crunching of bone, the grounding of flesh, the metallic like taste that was distinct to blood.**

 _ **Our**_ **hands became giant claws that were strong enough to rip limbs and sharp enough to gut them in a single swing.**

 **I was forced to watch as she/I killed them, never being able to do anything but that. Then it began to eat the remaining bodies, licking all the blood that was splattered on the walls and floor. Everything it consumed appeared in the dark world, floating just above the water's surface.**

 **In seconds we returned to MJ's original look, her mind returning back to it's golden hue no that it was no longer in danger.**

 **Despite not having a body, I felt exhausted, my mind trying to cope with what had just happened. I took control of her body and walked it out of the body, even as I felt myself begin to weaken.**

 **I didn't know where I was heading, but her mind was quick to provide the answer. Just as I was leaving, I stepped on something. Looking down I saw it was a severed finger that had managed to survive my crazed feeding frenzy. I felt myself want to throw up even as I bent down to collect it.**

 **In record time I managed to arrive at her house and located the exact room she was staying in. I reached the second-floor window with a simple leap and managed to open it enough to climb inside.**

 **Stumbling inside I went to the bathroom, turning on the lights. What stared back was a gorgeous girl, with dark red hair that seemed to be almost made of fire. She had red pouty lips and a heart shaped face. There was a couple of fading freckles across the bridge of her nose that only managed to draw her attention to her deep emerald eyes. I gave her 9.5 out of 10. This was the type of girl that could become a supermodel. All of her injuries had been healed as soon as we had bonded.**

 **I would have continued to stare at the mirror, but it was then that I felt a crippling amount of pain run through my mind. Gasped for breath, I placed the finger on top of the sink and stumbled to the bed where I collapsed face down.**

 **Once more I returned to the dark world, only this time I noticed that the sun that made up my mind was almost half it's original size and my body was attached to both me and Mary Jane.**

 **I however was tired, and I could feel even more foreign memories begin to invade my mind, this time from those men I was forced to eat.**

 **It was too much for me to bare, so with little choice I relinquished control of my body for the time being, instead choosing to focus on healing myself and adjusting to the memories. I made sure to leave only the briefest connection so that she couldn't close me off from my body completely.**

 **It would take several days to finish reviewing not only Mary Janes memories but also those of the four men, so with nothing else I meteorically closed my eyes and began to dream.**

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading to the end.**

 **So this was just an idea that I had a few days ago.**

 **So someone got transported into the body of a symbiote, which merged with the one and only Mary Jane.**

 **This is an alternative universe that will have elements of the original Spider-man movies (such as the villains) and the timeline from The Amazing Spider-man, which will then merge with the MCU.**

 **So far I left it pretty open. Tell me what you think and if I should continue it.**


	2. New powers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-man or any other references made in this fanfic. This was made for fun and I am in no way gaining any profit from it.**

 **A/N: Thanks fall all the review. I decided to write this chapter since I was already the outline mostly done. I'll answer a few questions first.**

 **The start of the fanfic is set on April 12, 2011. A few months after Tony Stark announced himself as Iron Man, so the avengers have yet to gather together.**

 **There will be a Spider-Man in this story. It's been a couple weeks since Peter gained his powers and so he has yet to make his costume or web-shooters.**

 **The Symbiote will also be it's own person, with goals and dreams that it wants to accomplish. Mainly not dying to finger-snap of doom. It will have all the weakness that a normal symbiote will have such as fire, sound, tranquiller, etc. until it can find a way to evolve itself to be immune. Venom in the comics had some pretty amazing powers that ranged from power copying, regenerating the hosts limbs, breathing underwater, and making bladed weapons from it's body. I also can't remember if this is cannon or not, but I think it has a storage space somewhere on it's body where it kept Peter's camera when he wore the black suit. Either way I'm giving him a storage space.**

 **An important thing to note is that the symbiote can not use any of these abilities without a host. I think venom could manifest without a host in the comics, but I can't remember. Either way, the symbiote will only be as strong as its hosts.**

 **[thebighog]: you are right in the fact that MJ has never had a positive role model in her life like Uncle Ben meaning that she will use her powers for personal gain unlike Spider-Man. MJ and the symbiote will also be more anti-heroes than anything else, kind of like Black Cat.**

 **Chapter 2**

Mary Jane sat on an armchair, with a nervous smile as the two elderly women continued to chit-chat on the white sofa, occasionally throwing questions her way.

They were all in the living of May Parker, her neighbor, enjoying some afternoon tea and biscuits. Aunt Anna had explained to her that she had taken to keeping Mrs. Parker company after her husband (Benjamin Parker) had died a few weeks back.

Despite how well she hid it, Mary Jane recognized those eyes, she had been around enough people to see the obvious signs of depression. Her mother and sister had the same empty eyes when they lost their significant other.

May Parker was a sixty-year-old woman with short silver hair and wrinkled skin. Her skin had lost its youthful luster and instead was filled with wrinkles, especially around her eyes and mouth. She wore a simple blue tress with a shawl over it, typical of what you would find in grandmas.

Anna Watson despite being the same age, looked only slightly better. While she did have some wrinkles on her skin, they weren't as pronounced as what her age would suggest. Her hair was also a deep brown with only a an occasional grey hair mixed into the batch. She wore a long pink skirt with a white button up blouse. She looked remarkably fit for her age.

Mary Jane thought it was all the healthy junk her Aunt was eating.

Mrs. Watson was an avid supporter of healthy living, eating nutritious meals and exercising regularly. MJ had searched the entire house for anything even remotely unhealthy and all she could scourge was a can of olives that were only slightly passed their expiration date. The basement had been turned into a personal gym complete with treadmill and bench press. There was even a TV set against one of the walls so that her aunt could watch her Tae Bo videos.

"So dear, I hear from Ann that you are hoping to get into Midtown High?" May said with a kind smile.

"Huh? Oh yeah- I mean yes mam. I have to take a placement test on Friday to see if I make the cut, they just need to finish getting my old school records," she said politely.

"Oh, you can just call me May. No need to be so stiff, I don't bite," May told her.

A small cough caused them to turn to Mrs. Watson, "Perhaps this would be a good chance for Peter and Mary Jane to get to know each other. Could you ask him and see if he would be willing to tutor her for the test May. I hear that the entrance is a tad harder than the other local schools.

Catching on, May gained a mischievous smile, "Oh I'm sure he wouldn't mind. I'll tell him as soon as he gets back from his walk."

Mary Jane groaned internally, she had lost count of how many times they had brought up this Peter kid into the conversation, but she guessed it was enough for her to start forming some sort of resentment.

Honestly, she wouldn't normally be this against it but the events from yesterday were still too fresh.

It was true that while MJ never had any difficulty in gaining attention from the opposite sex (or same), she hardly ever responded to their advances. She had learned from her mother and sister's mistakes, she knew what path lay for her if she chose that road. Both her sister's and mother's lives fell apart because they got pregnant at such a young age, something she herself was unwilling to risk. So while there attempts to set her up with this Peter person were done with well intentions, she couldn't afford to become attached to anyone.

Just then she remembered the goo disguised as her clothes, 'Well almost anyone.'

MJ looked around the room trying to find anything to change the subject. She looked at the table and saw a tea cozy, she picked it up with one hand and inspected it. Putting on her most convincing voice she spoke, "My, these are lovely. Did you make them yourself Mrs. Parker?"

"Huh? Ah yes, I do a little needlework in my spare time?"

"They're beautiful."

"That's very kind of you dear, do you know how?"

MJ shook her head, "No, but it seems interesting enough, I'd love to learn someday."

It was only a second latter that she knew what she said the wrong thing, because both Anna and May gained ecstatic looks.

Anna stood up to her feet in a flash, "Not to worry dear, I'm sure May and I can show you how it's done."

May was next to raise, "I'll go make some more tea. Anna dear, I'm sure you already know where to find the supplies."

"Don't worry May, I'll get them," the brunet said as she rushed out of the room.

In no time Mary Jane was sitting with two crochet needles in her hands and a ball of yarn at her feet.

"Here dear just watch me," May instructed as she took her own needles and began to move them in a simple pattern.

MJ looked completely lost, she didn't think they would actually try to teach her, she was just being polite. 'Oh well, might as well go for broke,' she thought as she leaned in to pay closer attention.

She stared hard at the way the aged woman held the needles and moved her hands trying to memorize everything. She felt her eyes sting a bit and yelped when she received a sharp pain in the back of her head as if something had stung her.

"Are you alright," Anna said in concern as she looked up from her own sewing project.

"Yes, it nothing," the redhead said reaching around to touch her scalp, but nothing seemed to be wrong. She looked at her clothes in suspicion, 'Did you do something?'

Unfortunately, her clothes refused to respond.

With nothing she went back to her self-appointed task to learn the art of crochet.

"Oh, that is very good dear, you're a natural," May praised her.

Mary Jane looked confused before looking down at her hands and was shocked to see that her hands had been moving by themselves. There in front of her was the begins of a scarf exactly like the one that May had been working on. 'How did I-'

"No let's try for another technique," May said as she began to move her needles in a different pattern.

This time MJ found herself replicating the exact same movements with only a single glance.

Anna looked surprised, "You picked that up remarkably fast."

The teenage girl smiled bashfully.

The next couple of minutes were spent with May and Anna showing her different tricks and patterns, while enjoying the occasional cup of tea. Once they saw that she had a clear grasp of it, they left her alone and began their favorite past time, neighborhood gossip.

"… and so Mr. Polt from down the block had to call animal control. Apparently, there was a family of bats living in his attic. His wife was so surprised that she fainted right on her front yard. Hahaha," May finished telling Anna the latest gossip.

"Hmph, serves that woman right," Anna said with an upturned nose.

Mary Jane rolled her eyes. From what she could gather, her aunt and Mrs. Polt were in some type of feud. She held up her half-finished scarf, it was bright red with an occasional blue line. 'Not bad. If I ever fail at acting, I could always go into the clothes business.'

It was then that she heard the front door open.

"Aunt May, I'm home," a young man announced as he walked into the living room.

He was about the same size as her, standing at 5' 9'' with a slime build. He had short brown hair that was combed upward away from his face, brown doe eyes, and thick eyebrows. He was in a simple pair of pants with a grey hoodie. He was cute in that I-don't-know-how-to-talk-to-girls kinda way. She gave him a 7 out of 10 in her personal rating.

He also looked like he was in a recent fight. His clothes were covered in a layer dust, a small amount of sweat could be seen on the color of his shirt, and his knuckles were bruised with droplets of blood running down one knuckle.

"Oh?" he said noticing them.

They all stood up, as May went to greet him. "Ah Peter, you remember Anna's niece, the one I told you about. Come and greet her."

He looked twitchy as he extended one hand, "Ah, it's a pleasure, I'm Peter."

MJ took the offered hand in a frim handshake, perhaps a little harder than she meant to as the boy winced and she heard the cracking of a knuckle or two. She let go in an instant and Peter was quick to take back his hand and shake it to get rid of the pain.

The girl looked embarrassed, "Sorry about that, I've humm… been working out? Anyways I'm Mary Jane, just call me MJ if you like."

"Yeah okay," he said nervously.

Aunt May saw the awkward atmosphere that had settled and decided to get the ball rolling, "So Peter, Mary Jane told us that she's going to be taking a placement test at your school this Friday. Could you please help the Dear get caught up, I seem to remember you saying that Midtown High had a more accelerated learning curriculum."

The brown haired boy looked completely out of his depth, "Huhhh, I humm- I mean- I guess… if she has time."

"You have such a way with words Tiger," MJ teased.

Peter looked embarrassed but managed to calm himself enough to give an actual answer, "I guess I could show you some of my old notes. I'll just go up and get them." With that he made his escape to his room upstairs.

She looked at the two older woman that were snickering to themselves, "Soooo, that's him."

"Now Mary Jane, give him a chance, he might surprise you," Anna said encouragingly.

Mj planted herself down in her seat once more looking up at them, "Thanks Aunty, but I'm not really looking for a boyfriend right now." She went to pick up her needles again but noticed that on the palm of her hand was some dried blood. 'What the? Is this from Peter?'

She was just about to get a tissue to wipe it off, when her palm became a darker shade and absorbed the blood right into her skin. From the way that her jacket momentary quivered, she knew it was the slimes doing. 'What are you doing?' she asked it despite already knowing she wouldn't get a response.

She decided to put it out of her mind for the time being.

Peter returned downstairs carrying a wide assortment of textbooks and binders. The wooden table groaned in protest as he placed them on it.

'Oh boy,' Mary Jane thought. There must have been 10 books and 12 binders in that stack.

"So this should be enough to get you caught up. I wasn't sure what the test would entitle so I got a bit of everything," he said as rubbed the back of his head nervously.

She looked the pile over before taking a binder and flipping it open. She closed it with a snap after skimming some pages and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You don't get out much do you?"

"Is it that obvious?" he said miserably.

She waved the binder in front of her, "You color coded your notes, and made references to different books in the margins."

Peter had nothing to say to defend himself.

"… but I suppose that isn't all bad. So why don't you pull up a chair and start showing me what that brilliant noggin of you has to offer," she said with a wink at the end, causing him to gulp.

"Well, Anna and I will be in the other room while you kids study," May said as she and her friend moved to the kitchen so as to give them some privacy.

Sitting nervously, Peter was the first to speak, "So where do you want to begin? Math? History? English?"

Tapping a finger to her chin, MJ looked up to the ceiling as if she was in deep thought before answering, "History definitely. I don't mean to brag but my last teacher said I was a completely hopeless." She looked rather smug at that statement.

"Haha, then we'll just have to prove them wrong won't we?" Peter stated as he took a giant book with the picture of the founding fathers from the pile.

"That we shall," MJ responded as she took a seat next to him on the couch, so she could look at the book.

They continued all the way into dinner. Mary Jane picked up the material at an unnatural rate. She would look at a page for only an second and have it completely memorized, she did it so fast that Peter thought she was just skimming the book. He asked her a couple of questions to make sure she was actually reading but it backfired when not only did she answer correctly but also managed to quote the exact page and line that she got her answer from.

MJ was confused with her sudden academic knowledge. While she never considered herself stupid, she knew that she wasn't smart enough to learn an entire course from just reading it once like she had just done. Her thoughts once again went to her little savior, 'So I guess you can do more than just turn into clothes.'

Suddenly having accelerated learning was weird but not unwelcomed, she had already thought of multiple ways to use it for her benefit. 'As soon as I turn 18 in a few weeks, I'm heading straight for Vegas. I ain't leaving until I have enough for a god damn Ferrari.'

As they sat around the dinning table, they made small talk. Well, all except Mary Jane who was more focused on devouring her meatloaf. It was the first meal that she tasted that wasn't green or completely healthy so she was going to stuff her face while she could. She didn't even now she was that hungry until she was right at the table, and May came out of the kitchen with a steaming meatloaf.

She finished three entire helping of meatloaf with a side of mash potatoes and gravy before she looked up and saw Peter looking at her in surprise. He brought his own dinner a little closer to himself when he saw her eyeing his plate.

Dinner was finished in a flash and MJ leaned back in her chair patting her stomach which looked as flat as ever. May went to the kitchen and came out with a chocolate cake. Mary Jane unconsciously bit her lip as her mouth started to water in anticipation.

May seeing this, smiled before placing an extra-large slice of cake in front of the red-haired girl.

MJ didn't need any further words as she took her first bite and gave a sigh of pleasure. Her shoulders trembled a bit and it took her a moment to realize that it wasn't her that was shaking but the slime turned jacket.

"Are you alright dear, your shaking" Anna asked in concern.

"Huh? Oh yeah. This is very good Mrs. Parker," Mary Jane complimented the aged woman as she took another bite with a smile.

The symbiote didn't shake as much as before, but MJ could tell it was happy. 'So, it likes chocolate huh? That's kinda cute. I'll have to stock up on some when I have the chance.'

"That's kind of you dear?"

After such a large meal MJ thought she would be feeling drowsy, but instead she was wide awake and full of energy. Seeing as it was getting late, she and her Aunt bid their goodbyes to the Parkers and went to their own home located just to the left.

All the houses on the block were exact copies of each other, the only difference between their house and the Parker's was the different furniture. Anna's home was well furnished with the latest appliances and the newest electronics. Since she never got married or had any children, she had saved up quite a lot of money from working all her life.

"Well dear, I'm going down to the basement for a bit of exercise," Anna told her as she headed toward her room to change into a set of clothes she didn't mind sweating in.

"I'll go later if I have time, I better revise everything that Peter showed me while it's still in my head," MJ said as she headed upstairs holding the large pile of books with apparent ease.

"Okay you do that."

Walking inside her mostly empty room, she placed the books on her bed and locked the door behind her. She led out a sigh of relief now that she was alone. She needed to know what other things her little friend was capable of.

She went to the closet where her still unpacked suitcase laid half opened. She looked through her things until she found her laptop buried underneath a pile of socks.

Quickly she found a wall socket and connected the charger, since the last time she checked it was out of power. She placed it in the only other piece of furniture in the room besides the bed, a white desk with sharp corners and three drawers built on its side and a leather swivel chair.

While it was charging she turned to the pile of books and decided to finish reading them. This time the process was much faster than before, she only needed to look at a page briefly to understand the material, although she had to stop herself several times when she got a splitting headache. She was half way done with the pile when her laptop finished charging.

Putting down the calculus book in her hand, the red-head began a search on the symbiote.

Fifteen minutes into her search she threw her hands in the air. "How is this possible. You don't appear anywhere? The most I got was a website to some seriously fucked up porn!" She shouted in frustration.

MJ decided to give up on that and instead research her new learning ability.

Most of the hits said something about photographic mimicry, or the ability to pick up certain skills or knowledge with just a glance. She was skeptical at first, but it did explain how she was able to pick up knitting so fast and her sudden increase in reading speed.

Deciding to test it she opened a new tab on her screen and began to look up YouTube videos.

The girl looked through the top hits and stopped at one which showed a tutorial of pen tricks. Clicking on the video, she watched the entire thing since it was only three minutes long, before standing up and searching for a pen. Holding the cheap dollar store pen firmly in one hand, she recalled the video and as if by magic she was able to spin it around perfectly as if she had done practiced for hours.

"Huh, looks like I really did gain the ability to copy skills. The only question now, is if I'm the one doing it or is it you," the girl said as she looked down at her clothes.

Concentrating she mentally commanded the symbiote to detach itself from her, which it did seconds later, falling to the floor in a boneless heap.

"Oops."

The only problem with that was that she had forgotten that she wasn't wearing any clothes underneath so now she was sitting on her chair completely naked. She was just lucky she had the foresight of locking the door and that the curtains on her window were currently closed.

She thought about putting on some clothes but decided against it seeing as she would just have to take it off in a few minutes anyways.

However, before she could do anything she was hit with a sudden dizzy spell, her head was pounding and her muscles felt as if someone had taken a meat hammer directly to them. It took several minutes for her to get used to it.

Giving the slime a thoughtful look, she responded, "So I guess you've been numbing the pain. Should have known that something that awesome would have drawbacks."

It was only after she felt mildly better that she decided to test the rest of her theory. Clicking a video on how to whistle she watched the first couple of minutes before attempting it. She was able to learn it instantly again but it was quickly followed by wave of pain.

"Ahhh," she cringed, holding her head with one hand as the other went to reach for the symbiote that had not moved from the floor. As soon as she made physical contact it melded with her skin and the pain disappeared. "Whoo, looks like I won't be trying that alone from now on. Though it is nice to know that I got that ability permanently."

Not feeling up to exercising she decided to take a bath and call it a night.

She transformed the symbiote into a pair of pink panties and a large t-shirt once she got out of the shower. Then she set her alarm clock on the desk and set the alarm for early in the morning. Before going to bed she gave her new friend a quick once over, "I really should find a name for you. (yawn) But I guess I could leave that for tomorrow."

As she slept she was unaware of the symbiote making changes to her body.

The main purpose of the alien like creature was to bond with a host and reach an arrangement that was beneficial to both parties. The symbiote however was running on pure instinct since its mind had entered into a healing coma, meaning that there was no one there to stop it from permanently enhancing its host, something that it's species rarely did since it ran the risk of its host getting the crazy idea that they didn't need them anymore.

So with that being said it began to fix any defects that it could find. It began to strengthen the bones making them more difficult to break while making the ligaments more flexible. Her muscle fibers were shredded and then rebuilt back stronger and denser than before without showing any noticeable difference in appearance except for the small definition that highlighted the different muscle groups in her body. It cannibalized the bodies of the men that it had ate yesterday for raw material.

Everything it consumed was stored in a pocket space it kept in its body so that it could break it down into usable materials when it needed it. For example, when it was injured it could take some of that spare material to replace the parts lost or damaged. It could even make semi-permanent constructions like tentacles or knives that would disintegrate in a few hours from its storage unit. It was even possible to hide objects inside it without them being eaten, ranging from anything as delicate as a camera to something as heavy as a car with enough training.

At the same time it was modifying her body, the symbiote was breaking down the blood sample that it had gotten earlier that day.

Its species was constantly evolving, taking DNA from other creatures (usually the host) and choosing the abilities that it would benefit most from it.

So it was breaking down the spider-human DNA it had gotten from Peter Parker and adding the best parts to itself.

While this was going on Mary Jane tossed and turned in her bed, dreaming of an unknown boy. The boy stood at 6 feet with broad muscular shoulders, thick arms and long black locks of hair dressed in a simple leather biker vest, blue jeans, and steel-toed boots. They were standing in a dark void with his back turned toward her and connected to his feet was a long white shadow that extended for several feet. Mary Jane noticed that the shadow had black cracks along its surface that were slowly being fixed. No matter how hard she tried to gain his attention, he ignored her. Running at him also proved to be useless since he kept getting further and further the more she tried to close the distance.

BEEP! BEEP! BEE- Crash!

Mary Jane reluctantly opened her eyes before taking a deep breath and began to stretch. She felt her joint pop, making her give a moan of pleasure.

Looking at the alarm clock she saw that it was pinned to the wall with a red web-like substance.

She looked at it for a moment before finally deciding, "Nope. It's too way for early for this shit."

With drowsy eyes she climbed out of her bed and began to make her way toward the bathroom. She got as far as opening the door because when she tried to let go of the doorknob she found that she couldn't. It was like her hand and the handle had turned into powerful magnets that refused to let go. When she tried to pull it free, the handle snapped with ease and she was left with one half of a doorknob firmly stuck to her hand.

Still too tired to deal with it she shuffled into her bathroom but had to backtrack as her barefoot touched the cold tiled floor. In a second the symbiote responded to her unspoken command and grew furry slippers on her feet.

She went to reach for the knob on the bathroom sink but stopped herself when she remembered what had happened earlier. Even half asleep she was able to call forth a black tentacle from her shirt that managed to turn on the faucet. Then she transformed it into a hand and made it cup some water to wash her face.

The cold water on her skin was immensely helpful in waking her up. Stretching out her only empty hand in the direction of the towel she had placed on the wall hook, she expected a tentacle to grab it. MJ however was not expecting for a line of red webbing to fly from her wrist and attach itself to the towel before withdrawing back to her.

"Okay it's official, you're getting weirder everyday" she told her friend. "Maybe that's what I should name you, Weird Al."

The symbiote growled, despite not understanding the reference it could still sense the mockery in her tone.

"Fine, then how about … Fang. You know, on account of all your teeth," she said snapping her teeth closed to mimic him taking a bite.

The symbiote didn't respond so MJ took that as an yes. "Cool, I guess your name is Fang now. You know I always wanted a dog, but Mom said we could never have one since we kept moving around so much. I'd love to have a pitbull if possible, and name him something stereotypical like Rex or Ripper or something else."

The newly named Fang didn't say anything, but the slippers dissolved into a pile of goo. It then began to reform itself into a tiny pitbull that was small enough to fit in her hands. It was completely black except for a patch of white that ran along it belly and two white oval markings over its eyes that resembled those found in orca whales.

"Awww, what a cutie," Mary Jane cooed as she went to pick up the newly made puppy. The small canine fell backwards exposing its white belly in a helpless manner with its pink tongue stick out of the side of its mouth. Just as she was going to pet it, the symbiote froze and the dog melted back into a slime.

"…Well damn, that's disappointing," the red head scowled taking her hand back. "Still, that was a good attempt Fang."

Looking at the doorknob still attached firmly in her hand she looked at Fang, "A little help?"

She immediately felt herself let go. "Thanks, now let me finish here so we can see what other things you can do."

Now that she knew she wouldn't stick to everything she touched, MJ finished going through her morning routine in no time.

She was now dressed in a black sports bra and black shorts, with her hair pulled back in a ponytail. Looking herself in the mirror, the young woman couldn't help but notice that she looked fitter than usual. When she flexed she could see the muscles around her abdomen and arms become more visible. "You did something again, didn't you?"

Running a hand on her newly gained abs she smirked when she noticed that her legs looked toned. She cupped her breast in hands and jiggled them for a bit before looking at her reflection in surprise, "Did they go up a size?" Next she looked at her backside and saw that her ass was bigger than usual and a lot firmer. "Oh hell yeah, I could get used to this. You do amazing work Fang." She hopped in place, watching as her ass and breasts would bounce with every jump.

After a couple minutes she was finally able to tear herself from the mirror and go down to the basement.

Walking down the stairs she saw that the ground was covered entirely in foam mats, with various machines placed along the edge of the room, all facing the giant TV bolted to one of the walls. A space was cleared of any equipment right in front of the TV.

She started with simple stretches just to loosen up her joints and muscles but was quick to find that she was a lot more flexible than she remembered.

MJ was able to do the split with ease and was even able to bend one leg behind her head without any effort. Her balance was also improved by a large degree, managing to stand on her toes for several minutes.

Just for kicks she tried to do a handstand, something she'd never been able to do before. She expected to tip over like always, but instead she was able to maintain that position for several minutes with no visible strain. She tried again but this time with only her index fingers like they did in the old kung-fu movies and again she surprised herself when managed to do it also.

She did a couple more calisthenics like push-ups, sit-ups, even a could burpees, but she had to stop that last one when she kept jumping too high and either hitting her head on the ceiling or getting her hands stuck to it.

She had been working non-stop for the last hour and she was barely even tired.

Heading toward a vertical chess press she placed the pin on the maximum weight limit, which was something like 640 lb. She would start at the top and work her way down until she knew her limit. Grabbing the two handles on either side of her chest she pushed it forward. MJ managed to push it all the way to the limit with only a little resistant. For a second she thought that she had placed the pin in the wrong place, but when she glanced back she saw that she was in fact lifting the entire thing.

"So super strength, super flexibility, super stamina, a super sense of balance, and super learning. Anything else? Oh wait, that weird red webbing from earlier and the whole sticking to walls things. Sheesh, you sure know how to surprise a girl Fang," Mary Jane said as she got off the machine and instead headed for the stationary bike.

"How did I do that anyway?" she asked herself as she stared at her hands before making a fist and pointing it at one of the walls.

Several moments passed by without it doing anything, so MJ started making different hand gestures until she thought of holding a piece of rope. The skin on her wrist gained a black band an inch in length and a line of red colored webbing flew out of it, attaching itself to a 10-pound dumbbell. Grapping the web in one hand she gave it a small pull.

Unfortunately, she didn't calculate her new strength correctly and the heavy metal piece was yanked from the rack of dumbbells with enough force to send it flying toward her head.

The red-head's eyes widened in alarm at the incoming projectile. Just as she thought it was going to hit her, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and everything slowed to a crawl. Her hand shot out instinctually grabbing the dumbbell by the handle in a split second.

She looked at the weight with eyebrows raised. "Guess I should add super speed and reflexes," she said numbly as she placed it back where it belonged.

"You know what, I think I've had enough exercise for one day. What do you say about you and me getting some chocolate ice-cream after I finish taking a bath?" she asked the symbiote.

It gurgled for a brief instant, and Mary Jane took it as confirmation.

"Perfect."

What Mary Jane didn't know however was that the symbiote's reply had nothing to do with the promise of chocolatey frozen goodness.

Deep inside it's sub-conscious something began to stir. It would only take a few more day until it would finally awaken from its healing rest. Whatever emerged would be stronger and more dangerous than anything MJ would know.

 **A/N: Another chapter done. Now to explain a couple things.**

 **Symbiote can gain the powers and memories from the DNA of other people, usually it's host. It can also modify the host body, such as when it was able to halt the cancer in Eddie Brock's body and regrow the legs on Flash Thompson to become Agent Venom. Right now, it modified MJ's body to peak human condition.**

 **I also gave her Adoptive Muscle Memory as a homage of her dream of wanting to be an actress. Now she can copy any move she has ever seen with ease kind of like Monica Dawson from 'HEROES' or TaskMaster from the 'Marvel' comics.**

 **This takes place in the Amazing Spider-Man universe so expect Gwen Stacy to make an appearance, but some of the characters will be changed and look different than their movie version.**

 **Question time. Should I make MJ's costume the same as that of Batwoman except with the only deference being that it would be alive?**


	3. Trouble at the mall

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or any other references made in this fanfic. This was made for fun and I am in no way gaining any profit from it.**

 **A/N: First of all, I want to thank everyone that has written a review. These really help me in the way I shape the story, because it gives me new insight. I will also address some concerns.**

 **First let me clarify the pairing. Currently it is undecided, but I'm definitely leaning towards SymbioteXMJ. There is a possibility of a harem but that's only if it fits the story.**

 **Secondly, there will not be any lemons with other guys if some of you were worried about that.**

 **Third, MJ won't be the only host. She will be the main host, but the symbiote will work with others briefly if only because it wants to copy their abilities or because it is in some way beneficial to its goals. So, for example if a certain black cat were to cross the duo's path, an agreement might be reached. Wink wink.**

 **Fourth, MJ and the symbiote won't just be a Spider-man rip-off. They will have powers exclusively to themselves and will copy the powers of others. I'm unsure if I should even stick with the spider theme at all since it will only limit them in the future.**

 **Fifth, there will be no direct crossover with the DC Universe. I might take some powers, ideas, or even appearances from it, but that is it. So you can rest assure that MJ won't ever meet Batman or Batwoman if that was your concern.**

 **Finally, the symbiote will be able to manifest outside of a host for short periods of times once it becomes stronger but even then it won't be able to use all the powers it has copied. For that it still needs a host.**

 **Chapter 3**

Getting out of the shower, MJ dried her hair with a fluffy white towel. She wrapped it around her head and called out the symbiote that was currently hiding in her body. In a second she was wearing a warm white bathrobe.

Opening the door to the bathroom, she saw the steam escape into her room. With purpose she headed straight for her desk. She sat on her seat and began to look up YouTube videos on self-defense.

She had learned her lesson from last time, she would never let herself be that helpless ever again. The redhead ground her teeth in frustration just thinking about that time.

With laser focus she watched different videos about the easiest way to take down an opponent and tips to use when in a street fight. Next time some punk wanted to get a taste of the goods, she would make sure to knock his teeth in.

She grinned viciously at that thought.

Clicking the search tab she looked up the more brutal forms of martial arts. Her new ability helped her learn them in an instant.

"Okay that should do it for now. What do you say we head out," she commented to her companion as she took off her towel and let her damp hair fall to her shoulders. In an instant she was wearing ripped blue jeans, red Convers, and a tight fitting white t-shirt that said 'I LOVE NY' in bright red letters.

Taking a mirror from a drawer she placed it against the wall and began to do her make up, but there was no need as the symbiote did it for her. The edges of her eyes grew a black line as if she had just applied mascara and she her eyelids gained purple eyeshadow that made her eyes stand out. Her lips grew red and glossy at the same time her eyelashes extended and curled backwards. Finally her hair dried in a second and it looked both glossy and soft as if she had just used a hairdryer.

She gave a sigh of happiness, looking at the symbiote with an appreciate look she had to comment, "Where have you been all my life?"

Getting off the chair she gathered her wallet and phone, putting them inside of her pocket only to feel them disappear a second later. With shocked eyes she pulled back her pocket to see inside and noticed that her things were missing. 'Ah damn it, did it eat them?'

Her worries however were unfounded because her phone materialized back in her pocket a second later.

"Wait, a second! You can turn into a purse!" she exclaimed in joy.

It didn't respond again, but a mouth did appear on her shirt. It opened the mouth filled with razor sharp teeth and spit out a couple of crumbled up dollar bills.

Taking one of the bills, Mary Jane unfolded it and saw it was a twenty-dollar bill. Her voice took a more sober tone, "Are these from those men from 'that' night?"

It was easy to forget that her new friend had eaten those men. That despite its willingness to help her it was capable of such monstrous acts. 'But then again, it did those things to save me,' she thought. "You'll always have my back won't you Fang?" she asked.

She didn't receive a response other than it tightening around her.

She gave a small smile, "Right."

She counted the money and came out with 402.28 dollars. She placed it in her wallet seeing as they weren't going to need it.

Walking down stairs she greeted her aunt, "Good morning Aunt Anna."

"It's noon Dear," Anna replied looking over at her niece, "You look ready to go out."

"I was hopping to get a little sightseeing, I am in New York City after all," Mary Jane said taking a seat next to her Aunt.

The older woman chuckled, "Oh! If you're going out sightseeing, maybe you should ask Peter to accompany you."

She snorted at her aunt's lousy attempt to play matchmaker, "Actually I was planning to go alone. I have to pick up some new clothes and decoration for my room since I left most of my things behind."

"I've been meaning to take you shopping, why don't we make a day of it," Anna said standing up from her chair.

Mary Jane looked surprised, she had planed on heading out alone, but the more she thought about it, the more the idea appealed to her. She still didn't know her way around the city yet and the use of a car to carry her things back was certainly better than using her hands. Plus, she did owe her aunt for a lot so it would actually be nice to spend some quality time together.

"Sure, that would be great actually."

"Let me just freshen up and get my keys."

As they made their way down the street, Mary Jane saw the slouched form of Peter walking out of his house. She wanted to call out to him but stopped when she thought that her aunt would want to invite him along.

"So where do you want to go first," Anna said as she kept her eyes on the road.

Shrugging her shoulders from the passenger seat, she saw the small suburban houses began to grow less often and instead be replaced by tall apartment building. "Anywhere is fine as long as it isn't too expensive, I didn't bring much."

"Don't worry about that Dear. I'll pay for everything," the woman offered.

MJ shook her head, "I couldn't do that, Aunt Anna. You're already housing me, I should at least pay for my own clothes."

"It's no trouble. Now let me spoil my favorite niece," Anna said.

Raising an eyebrow Mary Jane had to ask, "So I'm your favorite."

"Hahaha, well it certainly isn't your sister," the old woman stated with a grin.

The rest of the drive was spent talking about different things.

"So you want to be an actress."

"Yes. I remember when I was little and you took me to see a play. I fallen in love with acting since that day," MJ said recalling that memory. 'Plus now with my new ability I can become the best actress the world has ever seen. My name will be in lights in no time. But why stop there, I can be anything I want with this ability. Why settle in being an actress, when I can be the director too. I could even produce a my own movie too.'

"If you're really passionate about it, then I'm sure you'll succeed.

" _Annnd the award for best director goes to Mary Jane Watson. This is amazing people, this is her fifth award tonight," spoke a handsome man in front of a podium._

 _Mary Jane stepped on stage in a strapless white dress that dragged on the floor, holding four other awards, one with the words 'Best Actress' engraved on it._

" _Oh thank you! Thank you! I want to give a special thanks to my aunt, who has been there all throughout my career, my friends, my-"_

Snapping out of her daydreaming, MJ noticed that they had arrived outside of a two-story, indoor shopping mall.

Stepping inside the well airconditioned mall MJ expected to feel cold, but she felt fine despite the sudden change in temperature. She chalked it to the symbiote's doing and moved forward with her aunt.

They checked out a couple of furniture stores while casually walking around. Anna bought her a black dresser, a white nightstand, a new queen-sized bed, and a bookcase. She even payed for them to be delivered to their address later in the week. MJ was very vocal in her decision to at least pay for her own clothes.

Currently they were in a clothing store that was within her spending range. She held up a pink shirt in the air for her aunt, "So what do you think about this one?"

Anna waved her hand in an 'eh' manner, "It's very nice, but wouldn't you rather choose something in the more higher-end section of the store?"

Giving a long-suffering sigh, MJ placed the shirt back on the rack, "For the last time Aunt Anna, I'm going to be 18 in a couple of weeks, I need to start looking out for myself." 'Plus I could probably just ask Fang to transform into whatever clothing I want later.'

"Fine, fine. Honestly, you kids are trying to grow up too fast," Anna said with a huff as she began to look through the rack.

The girl rolled her eyes, her aunt could be such a teenager sometimes.

Walking around the store some more, she was about to make her way to the cash register when something caught her eyes making her stop in her tracks.

Right on the display stand was a mannequin with a slim, black, leather, motorcycle jacket with three red bands on each bicep. "Wow, I need to have it. It would look great with my motorcycle," she whispered out loud before realizing what she had just said. With a stupefied look she wondered, 'Hold on a minute. I don't own a motorcycle, so then why do I have the sudden urge to ride one right now.'

"Is something the matter Dear, you've been staring at that mannequin for some time now," Anna said as she looked from the sideline.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing Aunt Anna, we should hurry up and pay for this," the red-haired girl said quickly as she took the stack of clothes with her.

Aunt Anna stayed back for a little bit, looking at the jacket in consideration.

They made a few more stops along the way and Mary Jane was able to stock up on some early Easter chocolate when her aunt wasn't looking.

Sitting in the cafeteria, MJ polished off her large double cheeseburger along with healthy serving of French fries and a chocolate milkshake. Her aunt looked surprised as she finished her salad, "You sure have an appetite Dear."

Gulping down the mouthful of half-eaten fries she took a long sip of chocolaty goodness and answered, "Really? I guess my metabolism has gotten faster since I came here."

Anna looked at her skeptically but decided to let the matter drop.

"Was there something else you wanted to get my Dear?"

"I was hopping to hit a used book store on the way home," Mary Jane responded before taking another bite.

Anna pushed a cherry tomato around her plate with her fork, "It's good to see you finally getting serious about your studies."

"I know, I know. I promise I'll do better in school."

Finishing the last of her fries MJ stood up and followed her aunt who was already waiting for her some distance away.

Jogging to her, MJ was half way there when she a strange chill ran down her spine and once again the world slowed to a crawl. They were standing on the first floor right in the center of the mall, next to the food court.

Crack!

Turning to look in the direction where the odd feeling was coming from she found herself staring into a jewelry store. The clerk was being held at gun point by a group of four masked men. One of them was pointing his gun at the employees while the rest were breaking the display cases and placing all the loose jewelry into a black bag. One of the robbers pushed a man that looked to be the manager into a back room. It was then that she saw a large man holding what looked like a 9mm pistol at a display case in front of the store's window, the only problem was that her Aunt had been leaning against the pillar right across from it.

With horrified eyes, Mary Jane could see it play out. The man would shoot the display case in his attempt to get the diamond necklace, but his shot would miss, the glass would break, and her Aunt would be hit with both the glass shards and the metal bullet.

Dropping her bags she sprinted with all that she had, hoping with every fiber of her being that she would be on time. Her accelerated perspective made it all the more torturous as she noticed that she would be unable to make it before the man pulled the trigger.

 **[Family]**

 **[Protect]**

 **[Family]**

 **[Precious]**

These words echoed in her mind, as if someone else was whispering to her brain directly. Suddenly her legs began to move fast and with one final push, she tackled her aunt out of the way just as the window to the jewelry store exploded outwards.

Landing in a jumbled heap, Mary Jane began to look over her Aunt, worried that she had hurt her during the fall.

"Wha-" Anna said as she was checked over by her worried niece. The screams of several other people drowned out the rest of her question as everyone began to run away from their location. An alarm system was blaring, and an overweight security guard that had been nearby was already making his way toward them.

"Its okay Aunt Anna! But we need to get away from here, now!" the frightened red-head said once she made sure that her aunt was unhurt. She pulled her up with ease just as the security guard made it to them, a hand on the holster of his gun. "What happened?" he asked with a nervous tone as sweat began to appear on his brow.

"Four masked men are robbing the jewelry store," MJ clarified as she began to lead her aunt away from the action.

Suddenly the masked men came out of the store with their prize.

"Idiot, why did you have to do that. You set off the alarms, this whole things is going to be crawling with-"

There was a sudden silence as the four men looked at them in surprise.

The fat guard was the first to break it as he fumbled for his gun while shouting in a loud voice, "Freeze, put your hands up!"

 **BANG!**

MJ watched in slow-motion as one of the robbers shot him in the stomach. She could feel her aunt jump as the large man crumpled to the ground holding his injury that began to bleed profoundly.

"God damn it Jerry, I swear if we get caught, I'll fucking kill you!" the leader of the group yelled, glared at his teammate. "Shit the police are on the way, quick grab the two brods, we can use them as hostages.

MJ felt numb, even as her aunt left her side and dropped to the floor to help the security guard. The men were getting closer and yet she stood frozen on the spot.

Suddenly it was the alley all over again. Didn't she promise herself that she would never let herself be that weak again? Didn't she gain amazing powers? So why was it then that she couldn't even take a single fucking step!

 **[Promise]**

 **[Keep]**

 **[Promise]**

 **[Bond]**

 **[Promise]**

 **[Unbreakable]**

They were only a few feet away now.

She felt cold and she could feel her 'friend' react to her emotional state. Memories of 'that' night's events came rushing back at her and with her new improved memory she was unable to easily ignore them.

 **[Protect]**

 **[Eliminate]**

 **[Protect]**

And just like that, she regained her calm. Her shivering stopped entirely, and she felt her mind think more clearly. Her eyes sharpened into almost cat-like slits, glaring at the approaching men with barely controlled rage. 'How dare they make me feel this way! I am not weak! Not anymore!'

Just as one of the men went to grab her by the arm she made her move. Her hand moved through the air like a viper, grapping his extended wrist and tightening until she heard the crunching of bone. He screamed in pain but MJ wasn't done yet, she twisted his arm so that it was full extended and pulled it toward her. The man stumbled forward, having lost his center of gravity, just as an open palm hit his chin with enough force to push him upwards for a few inches and shatter his entire jaw. Everything happened in a second and by the time that the robbers figured out what happened, MJ had moved on to her next victim.

The next man was carrying a bag full of their stolen wares in one hand and a gun in the other. Dropping to the floor she extended her leg and performed a leg sweep, only her aim wasn't to knock him off his balance.

Crunch.

Using her enhanced strength, she was able to completely shatter the bones in his ankle. He dropped to the floor in pain, letting go of both the bag and the gun. Still on the ground, she pushed him to the floor face down and grabbed his arm, twisting it behind him until she heard a satisfying pop.

All that was left was the leader and the trigger-happy fool.

The apparent leader of the group tried to take aim at her despite the fact that she was right next to one of his colleagues. She got off the man since he was already incapacitated, and instead rolled toward forward until she was right next to his legs. Grabbing one leg in her hand, she stood up to her full height, forcing him hop on one foot to maintain his balance. She let go of the leg and instead focused on the arm with the gun. Grabbing the hand she twisted until it was extended, then using the palm of her other hand she hit his elbow with more force than she intended. The arm was now bent in the opposite direction.

He screamed while also trying to swing at her with his uninjured arm. She blocked the attack with easy but knowing how crazy the man was, she clenched her hand into a tight fist and punched right into his shoulder where she knew the arm socket was and dislocated it on contact.

He fell to his knees in agony.

The last one however proved to be smarter than he looked as he ran away but not before picking up the bag of jewelry.

Gritting her teeth in frustration, MJ ran after him. She wanted to hurt him, wanted to make him bleed, cause him as much pain as possible. If she had been a little slower, her aunt would have been killed because this fool couldn't aim properly.

She was quickly closing the distance, but then he turned a corner that led to the exit.

MJ was just about to turn the corner when she got that danger sense from before. Letting instinct take over, she ducked and saw the bullet fly exactly where her head would have been. It hit a security camera on the other side.

'He just tried to kill me!'

Now even angrier than before, the red head extended her hand to knock the gun out of his grasp but unexpectedly a thin red like web extended from her wrist and incased the gun. She looked shocked at this new development but didn't have time to wonder. Wanking on the line, she pulled the gun in her direction. Next she chopped him across the throat, making him gasp for air. She planted a knee into his stomach, knocking the rest of the wind out of him and when he doubled over she slammed both her palms against his eardrums.

Now completely dazed, MJ punched him in the face, breaking his nose and knocking out the front portion of his teeth. He fell backwards, completely unconscious.

Glancing at the gun still connected to her wrist, she noticed the web pulse as if it were alive, looking like the arteries of some giant creature.

'Freaky,' she thought with a clearing head. She mentally recalled them and watched as the web slithered off the gun. Then she remembered her main concern, "Aunt Anna!"

With amazing speed, she rushed to her Aunt who was applying pressure to the guard's stomach.

MJ went to her shopping bag took out one of her new dresses and applying it directly to the wound, in order to soak up some of the blood.

That was how the paramedics and cops found them later.

They took over immediately, managing to stop the bleeding completely. They took him away and began to check both her and her aunt to see if they had gotten injured. Besides a bruised rib that Anna had gotten from getting tackled, they were fine.

The police men arrested the men and began to ask what happened. They both gave their statements of what happened. On how Anna tried to save the guards life and how Mary Jane took down the four armed criminals.

"And how did you do that missy? Each of those men must weigh at least 200 pounds," the officer said as he looked incredulous at her.

"Ummm, I don't know. I guess I was so pumped full of adrenaline that I was able to push past my limits. I know a couple of self-defense techniques, but I've never been able to do that before," the teenager said using all her training in acting to appear scared and worried now that the danger had passed, "… oh god! I almost died!"

She let a few tears drop as she hugged her aunt. The officer stopped questions her but asked for them to follow him back to the station so they could write it down for the record.

The criminals also needed medical treatment, as MJ hadn't exactly been nice. She had been looking to incapacitate them in the fastest way possible, so she had been aiming to cause the most painful and debilitating injuries possible.

Some of the cops praised her on her technique when they reviewed the security tapes back at the station.

Some of the criminals that she had taken down were wanted for more serious crimes, as she learned. They thanked her for her help but only after lecturing her on how stupid she had acted.

It wasn't until late afternoon when they were allowed to leave.

(Scene change)

The drive home was spent in silence.

Stepping out of the car they picked up their bags and headed to the safety of their home. Crossing the threshold, they both let out a breath of air that neither one of them knew they were holding.

Anna winced as she held her tender rib.

Mary Jane saw that and felt partially guilty, with downward eyes she apologized, "I'm sorry about the rib Aunt Anna."

The aged woman waved her off, "No need Dear, I should be thanking you. If you hadn't pushed me out of the way, I might not be here right now." With a hand she tilted MJ's head until they made eye contact and then intertwined their fingers together. "Thank you, Mary Jane. You saved my life."

The young woman didn't say anything as her mouth began to tremble and her eyes began to blur. She engulfed her aunt in a hug as she silently sobbed now that all the adrenaline had drained from her system and the entire situation finally caught up to her. She had been so close to losing her aunt, the one person who had always been there for her, just like she had lost her mother. She didn't know what she would have done if her aunt had died.

They stayed together, holding each other just to confirm that they were both actually there.

Finally finishing their embrace, they wiped their tears and sat in the living room.

"Ah!" Anna clapped her hands together as she recalled something. Digging through her shopping bags, she brought out something black and all but shoved it in her niece's face. "I saw the way you were looking at it in the window, and decided to get it for you?"

It took MJ a second to recognize it, it was the motorcycle jacket that she had seen in the store.

Taking it in her hand she ran a thumb over the treated leather. A small part of her brain registered the familiarity of the leather, making her feel safer. A smile broke through her face as she looked up at the expectant face of her aunt, "It's perfect, Aunt Anna."

The woman gave a sigh of relief, "Good, I hoped you would like it. Why don't you try it on?"

Standing up, she put on the jacket and zipped it half way up. Twirling once she looked back at her aunt, "So what do you think?"

"You look beautiful my Dear."

"Thank you, Aunty," she responded as she gave her aunt another quick hug.

"Now why don't you wash up, I'm sure you must be hungry by now. I'll whip something up while you take a bath."

Dinner was boiled chicken on a bed of steamed vegetables, and despite her normal aversion of all things healthy Mary Jane ate it with a smile.

Now, the girl stared at her ceiling unable to go to sleep.

She went over the day's events and couldn't help but notice something. During the time of the robbery when she had been scared out of her mind, she had felt another presence. It had calmed her when she was panicking and during the fight it had guided her body. "Was it you Fang? Can you finally talk to me?"

"…"

"I guess not."

Getting into a sitting position on the edge of her bed, MJ decided to test something. She extended her hand to one side of her room and shot out a ball of red web from her wrist.

It splattered against the wall, coating it in a layer of spider like webbing.

She however still felt connected to it. When she tried to reach for that connection she saw the red webbing pulse as if it was connected to a heart. She touched a line of red webbing and felt it react to her touch.

Taking back her hand she focused on the web again and was curious to see what other things it could do. Mentally calling it back, she saw it detach itself from the wall and creep toward her position, using it's web like limbs to push itself forward like an octopus.

"Oh, that is just weird. How do I make it disappear?" she wondered out loud.

It froze mid-push before it began to vibrate in place and expand slightly. It exploded in a flash of light and fire, her room was quickly filled with smoke and she had to open her window to let it ventilate.

She looked at the scorch mark on her floor in the shape of a spider web, "Damn it, why didn't I do this outside. Maybe I can get a small carpet to cover it up tomorrow. Still, at least now I know what the red webbing does."

Holding another hand out she aimed at the ceiling and attached a line of red webbing before connecting it to another spot on the ceiling. She played around with the different settings of her ability and managed to make all manners of different webs that ranged from thin and strong to wide and elastic. Soon she had a working hammock in her room.

She lazily swung from the ceiling, letting the gentle rocking motion lull her to sleep.

(Black space)

 _ **MJ stared at her hands as they gripped the handles of a motorcycle. She was driving on a long road in the middle of the dessert that seemed to go on forever.**_

 _ **She felt the wind blow against her leather jacket and jeans. A quick look at the speedometer showed that she was pushing just under 120 MPH.**_

 _ **She saw that she was driving next to someone. She couldn't see him too clearly as his image was mostly just a black outline, but she felt a sense of fondness for them. They were riding a motorcycle as well, a Harley if she had to guess.**_

 _ **They turned toward her and spoke a gruff voice, "Isn't this great Son. Just driving where the wind takes us."**_

 _ **MJ didn't say anything, but the figure continued as if she had.**_

" _ **Let me give you some free advice. First, the only thing important to a man should be his family, his word, and his freedom. Everything else is secondary. Second, a man should always pay his debts. If someone helps you out of a pinch, you are obligated to return it twofold. Likewise, if some bastard wants to mess with you, you are obligated to pay him back twice as much. The last thing I want you to remember is this. When you reach my age your heart will yearn for the younger days, so make sure to live a life worth remembering. Make sure that when you look back you won't see any regrets."**_

 _ **After he finished talking, the man accelerated forward until he disappeared into the horizon leaving MJ alone.**_

 _ **Her surroundings disappeared, as she was left standing in the black void once more. The boy appeared a few feet in front of her again, but his shadow had less cracks running through it.**_

" _ **What's your name?" she asked.**_

 _ **The boy opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was an unearthly roar filled with pain.**_

Green eyes shot open as MJ was awoken from her dream. She placed a hand to her chest in order to calm her rapidly beating heart.

* * *

 **A/N: All right, another chapter down. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **So yes, I gave MJ organic webs that can be mentally controlled even after she launches them since they are still part of the symbiote. They will be able to do a range of other things such as exploding, constricting, etc.**

 **As you saw, some of the symbiotes original personality is slowly leaking into her the more they bond.**

 **She is still getting used to her new abilities so don't expect for her to just go looking for crime after only two days. Also unlike Peter, she won't put the world on her shoulders and think that everything is her responsibility. She will help when she can but she won't exactly be looking for trouble, she will mostly use her powers in ways that let her have fun or benefit her. So yes, she will still have a life away from her costume.**

 **The symbiote can copy the powers of others and take them away, like in the comics when it was able to cure Dr. Banner from his gamma radiation, which kept turning him into the hulk.**

 **All symbiotes (Venom, Carnage, Toxin, etc.) are OP if they are left alone for some time and are allowed to grow.**

 **Eventually Mary Jane and the symbiote will be able to able to communicate, but not until their bond is stronger. Right now the symbiote might look like it's responding to her but in actuality she is subconsciously controlling it into behaving the way she imagines it would, but once it wakes up don't expect for it to just listen to her without a fight.**


	4. Semi-famous

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-man or any other references made in this fanfic. This was made for fun and I am in no way gaining any profit from it.**

 **A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews.**

 **First of all I want to give a special shout out to Blaze1992. You were able to figure out one of the powers I had planned for MJ. You can actually see it in this chapter. Good job.**

 **As I mentioned before, the symbiote will have a variety of partners that he will switch on and off. MJ just so happened to be the first and main host, but I will write some chapter where he will be with other people. Also no two host will have the same power skillset, they will all use the symbiote differently depending on what fits their personality.**

 **The host will also get certain traits from the symbiote: likes, dislikes, personal quirks, preferences, etc. depending on the amount of synchronization they have. You can kinda see some of the symbiote's preferences bleed into MJ's own personality later in the chapter.**

 **There's a million different ways to use the symbiote and I'll try to make some creative ones.**

 **Chapter 4**

Green eyes locked on the alarm clock on top of the desk.

5:47 AM

"Stupid dream, why couldn't it have woken me up at noon. Now I can't even go back to sleep," MJ whined as she rocked on her hammock.

It was Monday morning and she had the whole day free since her test wasn't until Friday. She wanted to spend it just lazing around but she knew that her aunt wouldn't let her.

Thinking about the test, she remembered that she still needed to read the rest of the books and notes that Peter had let her borrow. With practiced ease, she shot a line of web that snagged the top-most book out of the pile and brought it toward her.

"I guess I should finish this before I forget," she commented as she opened it where she had left off.

The material was surprisingly interesting to her, something that her past self would claim as insane. Mary Jane was especial fascinating with biology. She was rather curious about Fang, he had just appeared one day and changed her world in the blink of an eye. She wanted to know more about him, to discover what he actually was, and how he did the things he did.

She took a little longer in finishing the book, since she kept trying to use her growing knowledge to try and mentally dissect her new friend. Regretfully she turned the last page in the book without finding much.

Reading the rest of the books only took a few moments, but she kept thinking about her friend during the entire time.

Finishing the final book in the pile she patted herself in the back, if she kept this up, she would be smart enough to test into any college of her choice. Harvard, Princeton, Empire State University would all be fighting to get their hands on her.

Checking the clock, she noticed it was a little past 8.

"I guess I deserve a little break."

Walking toward her desk, she slouched on her chair and opened up her laptop.

The first thing she noticed was that her e-mail had a number of unread messages. She ignored them since she knew they were most likely from her friends from her old school. MJ hasn't said anything to them before she left.

Opening a tab to her homepage, she scrolled down the recent events and had to blink twice when she saw her face on one of the recent articles.

 **[Red-haired teen stops armed robbery.]**

The quality of the picture showed that it was taken with a phone camera, but that still didn't stop her from recognizing herself. "At least they got my good side," she thought when she inspected the photo, her fierce expression looked almost as if she was glaring at you through the monitor.

Clicking on the link, she was brought to a new page. The original story came from a blogger that just so happened to be there at the time and managed to capture it on his phone. It gave the details of the robbery and her involvement in it. It did a fantastic job of glorifying her, making it seem like she was some type of 8th degree blackbelt or some other nonsense. Thankfully they hadn't managed to get her name yet, but she knew it was only a matter of time, everyone was connected nowadays and the chance that someone would recognize her was almost a certainty.

She whistled when she saw the number of likes and re-posts that it was getting. She started to read some of the comments and snorted at the name they had given her. "Really? Couldn't they have chosen something better than Karate Girl."

She started to read some of the comments:

 **Starshow23: Dang that girl can hit.**

 **KicksR4Kids: Shit! Did anyone see how she did that. Brutal man, just brutal."**

 **Trollhunter32: lol :) she took them down in 12 seconds. I counted."**

 **$Pinkranger$: I think it's good that a woman finally shows that we should be pushed around.**

 **Mob32874: I could take her ;)**

 **Truefist09: her execution was perfect. She waisted no movements at all. Aimed at all their vitals and took them down in seconds. 2 thumbs up.**

 **RekU2: Am I the only who thinks she went to far. Most of these men will mostly like be confined to a hospital bed from now on.**

 **Starshow23: RekU2 are you serious man. They shot a cop. I say they deserved worse.**

 **RekU2: It was a mall security guard**

 **KicksR4Kids: It doesn't matter. She was fighting for her life. I saw anything is fair game.**

 **Trainlove3: Karate Girl can manhandle me all she wants ;)**

 **kfjvniueod: Im with Trainlove3. That intense pissed off look that just screamed that she wanted to step on me was so hot.**

 **$Pinkranger$: ewwww :(**

 **bow2me: I know what Im gonna do later ;)**

 **tinyknife!: Karate Girl, kicking ass and taking hearts**

"Cool, I'm trending," MJ said as she watched the thread grow. There was also a Twitter and Facebook page with some news outlets like the Daily Bulge covering the robbery in more detail.

"I always wanted to be famous. I just think it would be like this. Wonder if I could use this," she thought as she scanned the overall opinion. Most called her a hero, while a few condemned her for using excessive violence.

While it was nice to be called a hero, MJ didn't think that was true. She didn't beat them up so she could stop the crime, she did it because it meant survival. If they hadn't targeted her and her aunt, she would have been more than happy to let them go, but they just had to make it personal.

'Still, it does feel good to be recognized, plus that guard was able to live thanks to us,' she pondered as she began to watch the small video of her in action. It cut off just as she chased after the last guy.

She switched to YouTube and began to look up more videos. In no time she picked up a couple more useful skills: first aid, sketching, singing, improv, driving, painting, swimming, just to name a few.

The teenage girl stood up from her chair and stretched out the kinks in her body. She closed the laptop and headed down stairs, where he aunt was just exiting the basement. From the small amount of sweat covering her form, MJ could guess what she was doing. "Have a good workout Aunt Anna?"

"Oh, I see someone is up. I've been filled with energy all morning," the old woman told her cheerfully as she jogged in place to demonstrate.

MJ noticed the dark circles around her eyes and the overall exhaustion on her aunt but decided not to say anything. 'She must not have gotten enough sleep.'

"Okay. I just finished skimming the rest of the books. I think I should be ready for the test," she said confidently.

Anna however raised an eyebrow, unable to believe that her niece could have studied all those notes in such a short time. "Really? Then you could tell me, what is the Capital of Idaho?" the old woman challenged

"Boise," MJ shot back without hesitation.

"How about Minnesota?"

"That's easy. Saint Paul."

"What's the square root of pi?" Anna said rapidly.

"1.772453-"

"Alright that's enough, I'm not even sure if that's correct, but it sound right," the elderly woman said as she gave in.

"Told ya. Are you going to Mrs. Parker right now?" MJ said out loud.

Anna nodded, "Yes, I was planning to stop by during lunch. I just don't like leaving her alone right now."

Mary Jane was hit with a sudden stab of guilt, but she managed to push it down and smiled at her aunt, "Yes, you're right. It hasn't been that long since her husband has passed from what you told me. Being alone in a house that has so many memories can't be good for her."

"Do you want to come also?"

Mary Jane shook her head, "Naw, I was planning to catch up on some daytime television and maybe go for a run later."

Anna looked like she wanted to say something but thought better on it. She just smiled and said, "Okay Dear, there's plenty of food in the pantry so you shouldn't starve to death." She turned and walked away to her room before giving her one last look, "Be careful okay."

Seeing the worried eyes directed at her MJ nodded and gave a small smile, "I will."

Once her aunt left to go next door, MJ grabbed her recently acquire chocolate stash and planted herself firmly into her seat as she turned on the T.V.

Reaching into a pillow case that was half way filled with chocolate she took out a single Snickers bar. Peeling back the wrapper she bit into it and let the delicious taste spread around her mouth, "Oh yes, this is exactly what I needed." She raised the volume on the television.

 _[Next on the Judge Mable Show.]_

 _[Clare claims that Daren is the father of her two-year daughter. Daren says that that child can't possibly be his.]_

 _[Clare: He better take responsibility. That is his child and he should own up to it like a man.]_

 _[Daren: That girl looks nothing like me. I know she was with other dudes, so she can't possibly be mine.]_

"Seen it," MJ said with a roll of her eyes before changing the channel.

 _[-million dollars in priceless paintings and jewelry was stolen from a New York City museum last night. Police are still looking for leads-]_

 _[-the bat uses a remarkable high frequency system called echolocation, that works in a similar way to a sonar-]_

She kept channel surfing until she had eaten half her stash.

Stretching from her position she turned off the T.V. and began to walk to the door. Her clothes changing into a pair of sneakers, black running shorts, and a white t-shirt. Her hair arranged itself into a long ponytail with bangs that framed her face. "I'm getting better at that."

Giving herself a quick check over in the mirror MJ couldn't help but think that she looked extra nice today. She knew that she was hot, that had never been a secret, but there was just something else when she saw herself. It was strange, she knew that she still looked the same as yesterday, but suddenly she was more aware of her own sexuality, from the way her hair brought out her eyes, the small dimples on the edge of her mouth when she smiles, the way her butt stood out.

Maybe it was simple narcissism, but at that moment MJ couldn't help but think of herself as desirable, not just to others but to herself as well.

She shook her head to get rid of those thoughts, 'What am thinking, I'm not that conceded.'

Tearing herself away from the mirror MJ exited the small suburban home and started to jog in a brisk pace.

(Park)

She had been jogging nonstop for an hour already, but MJ felt only slightly winded. She new that she had gained amazing stamina but this was ridiculous, although to be fair, she hadn't been going that fast only at the level of professional joggers.

Taking a seat on a nearby bench that overlooked the large man-made lake, she began to observe the other people there. There was a family of three walking around with their newborn, a street artist that was using spray cans on a canvas to paint something, a couple that were laying underneath the shade of a tree.

'Everything seems so peaceful. I wouldn't mind get used to this.'

Coming from the same direction that she had taken was another female jogger. She looked to be in her mid to late twenties, with short black hair, large hazel eyes and a healthy figure. A very healthy figure MJ amended in her head as she watched the woman's breast threaten to burst out of her tight blue training bra with every step. Her skin was flawless, a beauty mark on the edge of her mouth that gave her an element of sensuality, it wouldn't be farfetched to think she was some type of model.

There was also something hypnotic about those movements that caught her attention. Her vision slowed down everything and watched as they moved up and down, almost like that slow-motion scene in Baywatch when the women in tight one-piece bathing suits are running along the beach.

She was so lost in her thought that she didn't notice when the woman stopped right in front of her. 'Crap! Did she say something?' "Umm? Sorry did you say something?"

"Yeah, I asked if that seat was taken," the woman said as she pointed to the empty space next to MJ. She was hunched over slightly as she tried to catch her breath, giving MJ a clear view of her cleavage.

"Ummm, yeah. It's free if you want to sit," the redhead offered as she scooted to make more room.

"Thanks Red," the woman said as she collapsed on the bench in exhaustion. Tiredly she looked toward MJ with a smile, "You're pretty good, I've been trying to catch up two you for half an hour."

Mary Jane raised an eyebrow, "Really? I didn't notice."

Sitting up straighter, the woman extended an open hand, "Clare Dolton."

Taking the hand offered to her, Mary Jane shook it good naturedly, "Mary Jane Watson."

Clare took back her hand before throwing MJ a curious look.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" MJ asked.

"Huh? No, its just- you look familiar? Do I know you from somewhere?"

"I don't-"

The black-haired woman snapped her fingers in realization, "Ah! You're the Karate Girl! I saw the video earlier today, I got say I haven't seen moves that good since … well ever actually."

Her cheeks colored from embarrassment, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear MJ gave a nervous smile, "You saw that."

Clare laughed at her, "Hahahaha, your kidding right. That's video is currently in the top 5 of almost every social media."

Mary Jane groaned as she covered her face, "This was not how I pictured getting famous."

Quirking her lips up, Clare looked MJ over, "Have you given any thoughts on modeling."

Uncovering her eyes, she took a glance at the other woman, "Modeling? Me? Not really, I've always been more into acting?"

"Are you any good," Clare asked.

Composing herself the best she could, MJ sat up straighter before answering, "Well I've never done anything professional, but I have been in a few school plays. Not to toot my own horn, but I'd like to believe I have some mad acting skills."

"Really? Why don't you give me an demonstration?" Clare challenged.

"How?"

"Wait, I have just the thing," Clare said taking out her smartphone from only god knows where and started to tap on the screen. "Here, can you read this?" she called out as she shoved the phone into MJ face.

The redhead had to lean back so she could read the screen, "Is this a script? Are you an actress or something?"

"Something like that, so can you do it?"

The script wasn't that long only about twenty lines or so line. She only glanced at them for a second but had it memorize it completely. Taking a deep breath she turned her face to the side before looking at Clare again.

Her eyes were watery as her lips trembled. In a voice that was barely above a whisper she spoke, "W-why? Why are you doing this to us? Why are you doing this to m-me?" Her voice cracked at the end as she let a tear run down her cheek.

Springing to her feet she began to pace in front of the bench, "How could you think this would make me happy? Do you realize what you're asking me? Don't you even care that you might die!?"

Angry tears began to pour out of MJ as she glared at Clare and the brunette had to remind herself that it was all an act.

MJ suddenly kneeled in front of the woman and grabbed her hands tightly, "Please! I beg you, don't go! We can work this out together, like we've always have. I know things look bad now, but there's no need for you to do this."

The two stared into each other's eyes, and Clare flinched back at the raw emotion that were coming out of the red-haired girl.

"So thats your answer? You would gamble your life away in the army instead of staying here, with me!? Don't you even care how I would feel knowing that you could die at any minute. You could die out there alone in the middle of nowhere and I wouldn't know until they bring you back in a body bag!" Mary Jane finished with a shout as she began to cry out more loudly.

"-End scene," she said as she took her hands back from the stunned woman, wiping the remainder of the tears from her face. She stood up from her squatted position and took her previous seat on the bench as if nothing had happened. "So what do you think?"

Clare looked flabbergasted as she looked at MJ, "First off, wow! I can definitely see those mad acting skills you talked about. Second, here." She took out a business card from nowhere again and handed it over to MJ.

Cautiously Mary Jane took the offered card and inspected it.

 **[New Wave Entertainment**

 **Talent Agency**

 **CEO: Clare Dolton]**

There was a telephone, an email, and an address printed on corner. She raised and eyebrow while giving the woman a skeptical look, "This isn't one of those scams is it? The ones that just take people's money and are never heard of again?"

Clare didn't look offended in the slightest just smiled, "No, this is legit. I used to be a model a few years back before starting my own agency, you can verify it if you want later. Still, I see a lot of talent. If you ever feel like getting serious about acting, why don't you give me a call. I might have a few jobs for you."

Tucking the card into her pocket, MJ stood up from her seat, "I'll think about it." She turned around and began to walk away, throwing her one last look.

Clare gave her a flirtatious wave before calling out to her, "Don't keep me waiting too long, alright!"

MJ rolled her eyes, trying to ignore the small quickening of her heart beat when she saw those bedroom eyes. 'Alright, so it isn't just me!' she thought to herself concerning her sudden interest in women.

'I need to go run some more to get my head on straight,' she finished as she picked up her pace.

(Scene change)

Her run had led her through the streets of Manhattan until she had arrived at the outside of an abandoned theater. The outside looked worn down and unkept, the name had long since faded with time and only a pathetic 'TH' was hanging loosely from the sign. Some of the windows looked like they had been broken and different gang signs were spray painted on the walls. All the entrances were boarded up with thick pieced of plywood and a chain link fence surrounded the building to discourage trespassers. At the very front of the large building was a 'For Sale' sign plastered for all to see.

Giving it a contemplating look MJ thought to herself, 'This would be a good chance to test more of my powers.'

Deciding to at least try, she sneaked toward the back of the building into an alleyway.

She saw the back entrance that lead into the theater. Making sure that no one was watching her, she crouched down on the floor and tried to leap over the 7 foot fence.

MJ managed to jump over it easily, the only problem being was that she was still not used to her strength and had overshot her mark. She had jumped thirty feet high before smacking face first into the brick wall.

"Oof!" she yelped as the wind was knocked out of her. Although she had just smashed into a solid wall, she only felt a dull sting. The redhead saw that she was still stuck on the wall like some sort of spider, so with careful movement she began to crawl down to the floor. Or at least that was the plan, when suddenly she lost her grip on the wall half way through and plummeted the rest of the way.

"Ouch," she groaned as she landed on her back before standing back up and dusted herself off. 'Really hope no one saw that.'

The young woman jiggled the doorknob but found that it was locked, "What was I thinking, of course it would be locked. How am I supposed to get in now."

Glaring at the stubborn knob Mary Jane thought of just breaking it but suddenly an idea came to her.

Carefully she extended a single finger toward the key hole and concentrated. From her outstretched finger grew a single thin tentacle that wormed it's way inside. It only took a second of fiddling with the lock before she heard a small click and the door swung open.

Retracting the tentacle back into herself she smirked and blow imaginary smoke from her finger tip, "Not bad, not bad at all."

She entered the dark building with only a little hesitance. Finding a light switch on one of the walls she flicked it only to be left sorely disappointed when nothing happened. "Tch. Why can't it be like in movies when buildings still have power. Stupid real world. Damn those electric companies that actually do cut the power on time." Despite the obvious lack of light, MJ found that she could see just fine in the dark, or at least the same as outside.

Shutting the door behind her, MJ began to make her way further inside.

The place was rather messy, she could see the ground littered in garbage and old flyers. Colonizes of insects had long since claimed this as their home, and MJ had to hold back a shiver as a particularly large cockroach tried to brush against her shoe only for a black tendril to spear it and then consume it.

"Nope. Nope. I'm not going to even think about that?" she told herself as she tried not to think about where exactly that disgusting thing was now, if only to preserve her remaining sanity.

As she shuffled more through the mountain of trash, more and more bugs escaped only for Fang to consume them as well. Even an unfortunate rat that tried to scurry passed her couldn't escape as a black web covered it in a cocoon like structure before constricting it from all sides, making MJ wince every time she heard a bone snap.

Her danger senses perked up suddenly and she had to duck as a family of bats dive bombed her. "Whoa!"

The symbiote reacted to her sudden surprise and large sharp spears shot out from her skin, impaling every single bat through the chest. The large mouth that still managed to unnerve her opened on her shirt and proceeded to consume the flying pests.

She was hit with a sudden sense of nausea and had to lean against the wall for support.

"Wow. What was that?"

The young woman didn't know what that strange feeling was yet, but she could instinctively feel a change in the symbiote.

With a wave of her hand she tried to shoot out a red web out of her wrist but what she got was a cluster of small projectiles that explode as soon as they made contact with the wall. Wide-eyed, MJ looked at her hand again and saw a glossy red cockroach come out of the black band on her wrist and fall to the ground.

"Eww! Eww! Eww!" she screamed as she rubbed her wrist to get rid of the disgusting feeling all the while backpedaling.

The small pest stood still as it awaited something, it's thin antennas twitching every so often.

MJ was still freaking out over the fact that a freaking cockroach just crawled out of her skin. "I take it back these powers are so fucking weird!"

As she stared at the small red roach all she wanted was for it to get as far away from her as possible.

The antennas stood up suddenly, and with speed that betrayed it's small size, it scampered over mounds of trash and started to climb the wall furthest from her. It glowed red three times in rapid succession before detonating into a small flameless blast that managed to gouge out a portion of the wall.

"What the?"

She stared at the newly made hole in shock.

While half of her was curious to test this new power, the other half was filled with revulsion at the thought more of those disgusting things crawling out of her.

"You know what? I'm just going to pretend that this didn't happen?" she told herself with a determined expression before exiting the room to explore more of the theater.

Walking down the long dark corridor MJ noticed some posters hanging on the wall. "Oh? Did they perform 'Phantom of the Opera,' here?"

The poster had a man dressed in a black tux, a flowing black cape fluttering by some invisible wind and bone white half mask obscuring the top of his face.

Looking closely at the picture, MJ didn't noticed Fang begin to transform until she felt something grow on her face.

"Huh?"

Bringing a hand to her face, she could feel a cold hard material underneath her fingertips. Finding an edge, she managed to slip her fingers underneath and pull the object away from her. Inspecting it, she noticed that it was an almost exact replica of the mask in the poster.

Mary Jane finally noticed that she was currently wearing the same clothes as the man, the only differences was that it hugged her figure more closely and she was wearing black boots. She even had a black velvet cape on her shoulders with the inside being a dark scarlet red.

"Nice," she said as she twirled around in her new attire, particularly enjoying the fluttering of her cape.

Putting on the mask again to complete the look, she felt it fuse to her face and even move as if it was a second skin.

It took her a couple more seconds of walking before she finally found herself staring down at the stage from one of the second story seats.

"I wonder what it must have felt like to be here when it was still open. What were the actors like? Were they sad when this place finally shut down?"

With a pensive look, MJ stood up from her seat and walked toward the guardrail that kept people from falling over the edge.

Bending her knees slightly, she leaped from her position and towards the stage downward. She got half-way before noticing that she hadn't put in enough power and she would crash into the seat below.

She braced herself for impact, but there was no need as just as she was coming down, her cape split in half and transformed into two large bat wings that flapped once and extended to their full size. Mary Jane glided the rest of the way, stumbling forward only momentarily as the wings lost their form once her feet touched the wooden stage.

Checking behind her she noticed that her cape was back in place before a large grin got plastered on her face. "That was actually pretty fun."

She didn't have much time to experiment however, as she felt her danger senses flare up.

Scanning her surrounding she noticed that the rusted chains holding a large metal chandelier above the stage had snapped off, probably caused by her landing.

She was just about to leap out of the way, when she noticed her cape move around her to cover her in a protective dome. All she could do was close her eyes and trust that Fang knew what he was doing.

Crash!

Hesitantly she opened her eyes and released a breath of relief when she noticed that her cape had managed to hold out. Bringing a hand to the dome still incasing her, MJ noticed that it was hard to the touch, almost as if it was metal. Taking a closer look, she discovered that the cape was made up of countless small pentagonal disk that overlapped each other to form a hard glossy surface.

With a mental command she forced the cape to turn back to normal. It fell limply around her, losing its rigidness and becoming cloth once more, the chandelier falling slowly to the side.

"Looks like we have more things to test," she said with a sign and hunched shoulders before looking up with excited eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: Done.**

 **So now you kind of guess what MJ powers revolve around. FYI the theme is mimicry. She got those powers because she wanted to become an actress, so now she can imitate anyone or anything. She can act and transform into anyone, she can make constructions that can act like the original, and even mimic some of their powers.**

 **The cluster bombs as I'm going to call the roaches are pieces of the symbiote (like the webs) that can crawl over surfaces and other obstacles with ease and detonate with a mental command from MJ.**

 **The cape can move independently to protect MJ from threats. It is made from trillions of overlapping chitin plates that are strong enough to take a bullet or other damage with ease by distributing the force of the impact to the rest of the cape. Sort of like Dragon Scale bullet proof vests. They can also rearrange themselves to form spikes and other edge weaponry.**

 **Still unsure if I should go with the bat theme, but I gave her bat wings since it fit with the cape.**

 **Hope you like the little Phantom of the Opera reference. I'm still undecided on what her superhero name will be but I kind of liked the idea of naming her Opera and the symbiote being called Phantom and together they would be known as the Phantom Opera. Still undecided however.**

 **Please comment, I like to hear new ideas or suggestions**


	5. Re-birth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-man or any other references mad in this fanfic.**

 **Chapter 5**

 _Mary Jane looked around in surprise before quickly realizing that she was dreaming again. She had finally realized after the second night that she had been seeing someone else's memories, she just didn't know who. If she had to guess, she would say that they were coming from Fang. Maybe from a past owner, before she had met him._

 _Looking around she noticed that she was in some type of outdoor shopping district, but she didn't recognize it as somewhere she had been before._

" _So how you feeling? Nervous I bet?" a voice behind her asked, before a large male hand clasped her shoulder._

 _She turned around to face a group of people made up of both men and women between the ages of 19 and 23 dressed in biker clothes. They were all smiling at her, cracking jokes, and shoving each other good naturedly. MJ felt her mouth move to reply, even as she herself couldn't hear what she was saying._

" _To think that ****** would be join the army. It brings a tear to my eye. Little ****** is all grown up. Sob. Sob," a girl with blue hair said as she wiped away fake tears, getting a round of laughter from the group._

" _Knock it off Leah, ****** can do what he wants," the man from before said. He looked to be 23 and the leader of the group. He turned to face MJ before speaking in a much softer tone, "Still, it's surprising to hear that you decided to join the army. I mean you look like one of those pretty boys douchebags from Abercrombie & Fitch, no offense, so its not like you can't get a better job out there? Why this one?"_

 _Once again Mary Jane couldn't hear the answer but the rest of the group must have heard because each gave her a look._

" _Look ******, you don't have to live up to your old man's shadow. I'm sure he would've been proud of you if he were still here," the man told her, confusing MJ even more._

 _Something else was said, as the expression of the man changed to that of resignation._

" _Fine, there's no point in trying to change your mind. Just make sure to come back alive man." She received a one-armed hug from the man._

" _Are you ladies done putting on your tampons yet? I thought we were here to enjoy one last night out before ****** had to leave for basic training!" a girl hanging off the arm of a man said mockingly._

" _Shut up Pam. Besides, me and Cherry here already gave him our farewell gift last night I doubt any of you losers can top that," a blonde girl said suggestively as she playful slapped the ass of the redheaded girl who was nuzzling her neck._

 _The man holding Pam, gave MJ a thumbs up, "Dude, nice!" He got a slap to the back of his head for his trouble. Everyone laughed at this._

" _Ah come on babe, you know ****** has always been a horn dog. I'm mean seriously, I never expected him to go to the army, I always pictured him becoming a male porn star or something. Like raise your hand if you're with me?" he called out to the group, getting everyone to raise their hand, even a begrudging Pam._

 _Cherry pulled the blonde girl closer to herself before speaking to Mary Jane in a suggestive manner, "I suppose, we could always go again, we can even film it this time so you have something to remember us by."_

 _Everyone stopped wonder if she was serious before they broke into laughter, getting weird looks from all of the other passersby_

" _Hahaha. Alright, alright, this is our last night together as a group. That new Marvel movie came out recently, so let's go see it already, ******'s paying!" the man exclaimed just as everything melted away into whiteness._

" _That was weird," Mary Jane thought even as her surroundings began to change once more._

 _She was now standing in a circular room. A red carpet covered the ground, and the walls were made up of full-length mirrors, even the ceiling was one giant mirror. There was no exit or windows, yet the room was brightly lit._

 _Walking to one of the mirrors, Mary Jane noticed for the first time that she was naked. Her bountiful breast swayed with every step she took but she didn't even bother to cover up, she saw no point and it wasn't as if she was embarrassed by her body._

 _She placed one hand against her reflection, expecting to feel the cold smooth surface, but was surprised to find that it was warm to the touch. Mary Jane couldn't help the feelings of attraction when she saw her reflection, there was just something that called out to her._

 _It was then that she felt something push against her palm, she looked shocked as her reflection began to break through the surface of the mirror as if it was water. MJ took a step back just as her duplicate immerged fully from the confines of the mirror._

" _Surprised?" the copy said with a wolfish smile. She liked her lips seductively even as they were still connected by their hands._

" _This is turning out to be the weirdest dream I've had," Mary Jane said as her clone grew closer until she could almost feel her hot breath on her lips._

" _Weird? Yes. Bad? Well, we will just have to see about that?" her clone said as it embraced her, their breast pressed against each other even as one of it's hands cupped her backside. It leaned into her ear and whispered softly into her ear, "Enjoy it, you know you want this, other wise I wouldn't be here?" It finished with a playful bite on her earlobe that sent an electric shock down her spine._

" _This isn't right, I think?" the red head said with a less than convincing voice._

 _Her clone started planting butterfly kisses around her jawline, steadily working towards her mouth, "Why? I'm you. This isn't that different than masturbating if you think about it. It's completely natural."_

" _Well when you put it that way-"_

 _She was caught off as her clone kissed her, taking her surprise to slipping its tongue all the way into her mouth. Mary Jane closed her eyes as she leaned into the kiss, fighting for dominance. When she opened her eyes again, she noticed that they had switched places. Removing her hand from the clone's plump bottom, she pushed it down onto the silk heart shaped bed that had materialized out of nowhere._

" _That's more like it!" the clone shouted._

 _Mary Jane however wasn't listening anymore as she entwined their bodies together and locked lips once more._

 _MJ playfully bit her clone's earlobe and growled into its ear, "Shut up."_

 _It had been a really stressful week, and she was ready to relief some of that stress, even if it was just a dream._

 **(Scene change)**

"Mmmm yeah… like that … I'm so close," Mary Jane mumbled in her sleep a second before the alarm blared to life, interrupting her erotic dream just before she could finish.

Green eyes shot open in surprise, before glancing around the room and notice the distant lack of body double. "Motherfucker! Seriously, you couldn't wake me up a minute later! It just had to be when I was close to finishing!" she said as she threw a pillow at the annoying thing, knocking it off her desk.

With a frustrated sigh, Mary Jane collapsed back on her queen-sized bed. The red silk covers squirmed to life, showing that it was in fact a transformed Fang. She hated to admit it but her friend was the most comfortable blanket that she had ever used, not only did he regulate himself to be at the perfect temperature, but he was also incredibly soft, and felt very nice against her skin, unlike regular cloth, which was the reason why she had taken to sleeping in the nude.

"Do I have enough time to rub one out real fast," MJ said as she contemplated the idea. She could feel her nipples become erect until they were almost painful, and her crotch was unbearably hot.

She blamed the man who's memories she was getting. Seriously, she had only seen a couple of them but almost all involved him having sex with different women, she lost count after 23. It was no wonder that his friends thought he would become a porn star. 'I mean really, banging the hot substitute teacher and the principles daughter at the same time? That shit only happens in movies.'

"If anything, this explains my sudden interest in women. So there's nothing wrong with me, it's his fault, his personality must be bleeding into mine, I'm perfectly normal," she rationalized. Choosing to ignore that she had just had a wet dream about herself.

She wasn't embarrassed with Fang being on the same bed as her, seeing as the two had grown incredibly close this passed week. It was kinda hard not to when he was practically living inside her body, can't get much closer than that.

And while MJ wasn't any closer to finding out the identity of her friend, she was able to figure a couple of things.

First was that Fang had a mind of his own, a very basic almost completely instinctual mind, but still a mind. Second, he apparently was using her to feed himself, since he never ate anything she offered him when they were separated and would only eat when they were bonded. He acted like a parasite that wasn't entirely bad she realized, almost like he need to form a symbiotic relationship to survive. She figured that giving him a stead supply of food was the first step she could take in trying to repay him for everything he had done for her… plus this way she didn't need to worry about her weight again.

The redhead also found that Fang responded to all of her conscious and sub-conscious thoughts. In a way, Fang had become an extension of herself, almost like having another arm or a different set of eyes.

"Mary Jane! If you don't wake up now, you'll be late for your exam!"

A voice from downstairs reminded her what day it was.

'Aww man,' the young redhead thought as she got out of bed, the fire in her loins was completely gone.

Fang flew towards her, hugging her in his red silk body before transforming into clothes.

The young woman didn't even look fazzed as Fang transformed into a set off black lacy underwear, only thinking about how much time he was saving her from her normal morning routine. In no time, she was dressed, she took a moment to inspect herself in the mirror.

She had some tightfitting blue jeans, a white t-shirt with the words 'FANG-TASTIC' above a picture of some vampire teeth, and some knee-high black boots. She gained a layer of mascara around her eyes and some purple eye-shadow, even as her bright red hair smoothed itself. Looking at her reflection, she couldn't help but think back to her dream causing her to blush.

Tearing herself away from the mirror, MJ went to her wardrobe and took out the leather vest that her aunt had gotten her. She had been very clear to Fang, that the jacket was out of limit, so he wouldn't consume it too.

She was starting to look like she belonged to that biker gang from her dream.

'Well, I'm ready as I'll ever be,' she thought as she headed out of her room.

 **(Scene Change)**

Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok.

Mary Jane watched the clock in boredom, as she patiently waited in the empty classroom for the teacher to come back with her test results.

She didn't think she did too badly, in fact, the test felt rather easy, meaning she had aced it or bombed it. Either way, she wasn't worried, there was still plenty of time to apply for another school, or she could just skip high school entirely and apply to get her GED.

Leaning back in her seat, she placed her boots on the chair.

She began to think more about today's dream, not the sexy part, but the first half.

Fang momentarily squirmed, causing Mary Jane to take notice. 'Huh? What's wrong Fang?'

The symbiote suit calmed down a second later.

Knock. Knock.

The teacher from before opened the door with a folder that contained her results.

"So how did I do Mr. Kale? Did I make the cut?" she said as she took her legs off the desk.

The aged man ran a hand through his already thinning hair before giving her a smile. "You passed. I don't know how you did it, but you got a perfect score in every subject."

"Seriously, I though I would at least get some wrong," the redhead said, pleasantly surprised at the results. While she was confident that she would do a good job, she never imagined she would get a perfect score. "So, does this mean I can start attending school?"

"Hahaha. You start on Monday, be sure to pick up your class schedule at the office before first period," he said, chuckling at her nonchalant attitude at getting a perfect score on a test that was closer to collage level exams.

"You got it," MJ said with a cheerful smile as she stood up from her chair. "Can I go now?"

"Sure. Do you need to call your aunt to pick you up?" the teacher asked since he remembered that she had come without a cellphone.

"Naw, I live close by so it would just be faster to walk?" she said as she began to head out the classroom.

Mr. Kale shook his head in disbelief, contrary to her manner of dressing she was one of the brightest minds that he had met. Her written answers had provided insight that showed she knew the material inside and out.

"So, what should I do now?" Mary Jane said to herself as she walked down the empty street. The testing was supposed to take the entire day, but she was able to complete it in under three hours, meaning she now had the entire day to herself.

'I guess I could stop by the theater, if I can't find anything to do?' she thought before remembering that she had forgotten to call back Clare from New Wave Entertainment.

After arriving home on Monday, Mary jane had looked up this supposed talent agency, just to make sure it wasn't a scam.

From the research she had done, it seemed that New Wave Entertainment was indeed legit and while it was still fairly new, it already have a number of famous stars that appeared in commercials and famous magazines. There also weren't any shady rumors going around, like most talent agencies tended to have, and the reviews by some of the actors and models that had worked with them all good.

She had told her aunt about it, and after Anna had done her own investigating, she had left the decision entirely up to her. Mary Jane had been completely forgotten about it until now, as she had spent the entire week playing with Fang, trying out new moves and the like.

Mary Jane could feel her smart phone appear in her pocket, and it only took a few seconds to type in the phone number on the key pad. She waited a few seconds for someone to pick up.

Just as she thought it would go to voice mail, a female voice answered, "Hello, this is Clare Dolton? Who am I speaking too?"

Letting out a breath of relief MJ answered, "Hey Clare, it's Mary Jane. We met at the park, I don't know if you remember-"

"Karate Girl! I was wondering if you were ever going to call back?" the woman said in much friendlier voice than the professional one she had used.

Mary Jane almost sweat dropped at the way that she was being remembered before continuing, "Yeah, it's me. Listen, last time we spoke you said if I was ever interested in acting, you could help me out. Is that offer still open?"

"You betcha. Let's meet up and talk more about this, I'll personally help you put a portfolio if you haven't already. I can't right now, but are you free tomorrow?" Clare responded.

Mary Jane could hear the sound of shuffling papers through the phone, "Yeah, I have nothing planned tomorrow. When should we meet up?"

"How about we have dinner, at a nearby restaurant, and then I can take you to my office building to discuss what roles fit you best?"

"Sounds like a plan," MJ answered.

"I'll text you the direction of the place later today."

"That's fine, I'll leave you to your work. You sound busy, sorry if I interrupted you," the redhead apologized.

"Don't worry about it, it wasn't anything important, just some backed up paperwork. Anyways, I'll call you back later. Bye."

"Bye."

With that they both hanged up at the same time, with the promise to meet up later.

"Looks like I have a date with a model tomorrow Fang. Not bad for my first week in NY, huh?" she said jokingly to her friend.

She didn't receive a respond, causing her to frown in worry. "Hey are you okay? You've been acting weird all morning."

Fang suddenly began to wither into a mess of tentacles that barely covered her. She was lucky enough that there was no one outside to see her, and she was only a block away from her house.

With sudden sense of urgency, she took off in a dead sprint. She had opened the door to the house in record time, and quickly made her way up to her room before slamming the door behind her. She was just in time as Fang dissolved into a pool of black slime that dropped to the ground, leaving her in only her leather jacket. She closed the window curtains as she saw her friend go into what looked like a seizer.

"Fang!"

 **(Black space)**

" **Arrrgggg! Son of a whore!"** Daniel shouted as his entire body trembled in pain. **"Who was the bastard that hit me! I'll shove my foot so far up their ass, people will be asking me where I got my shoes from for weeks,"** He growled in an deep baritone voice that sounded like two voices being overlapped together.

Looking around, he noticed that he was back in the black void. Only now it looked slightly less empty.

For instance, the ground had changed into a transparent glass floor. Underneath it was some type of black water that was moving violently. On closer inspection, Daniel noticed that it was filled with the corpses of rats, insects, and all manner of vermin. He had to back away though, when he saw a severed human finger float to the surface.

" **Nope! Nope! All hells type of no!"**

Second, there were now stars in the sky, four big ol' yellow ones surrounded by tiny red and blue ones.

" **What kind of fucked up twilight looking place is this. Wait a second, I'm starting to remember something,"** Daniel said as images began to flash in his head one by one.

" **Mary Jane Watson. Mary Jane Watson? …Mary Jane Watson! Son of a bitch!"** he remembered everything now. Things had begun to click into place. The black goo. The dumpster. The tentacles? 'What the fuck?'

As hard as it was to imagine, he had somehow ended up in the Marvel universe, as symbiote no less.

Using the light cast by the stars he looked at his reflection on the ground and hissed. He didn't look human at all.

He looked like venom for the comics, a giant muscular humanoid thing with white eye markings and a mouth full of shark like teeth, he even had that long prehensile tongue. The only differences that he could see were the two bat-like horns growing out of his head batman style and the complete lack of Spider-man logo.

Using his hands he reached for his face and his crotch. **"Great, now I'm nose-less, and my dicks gone. My as well have been reborn as Voldemort while I'm at it,"** he said sarcastically, cringing slightly as he saw the long rows of jagged teeth move up and down with every movement.

Slapping himself across the face he focused on the task at hand, **"Okay, come one Daniel, think! You need to find a way out of this. First what do you know?"**

He sat cross-legged on the floor in a thinking position.

"… **Okay, I'm a symbiote, one of the most powerful alien races in the entire marvel universe if the comics are anything to go by. I apparently inadvertently saved MJ from getting raped by those men. That means that I'm in some universe with Spider-man. I'm also pretty sure that this is the MCU or at least a close copy of it since I saw Tony Stark/ Robert Downey Jr. in Mary Jane's memories. If I had to guess I would saw that right now I'm somewhere between the 1** **st** **and 2** **nd** **Iron Man movie-"**

The symbiote suddenly shot off the ground as if someone had stuck a 15 inch spike dildo up his ass, **"Shit! Shit! Shit! Isn't Thanos is supposed to wipeout like half the universe in a couple years."**

He began to pace in circles, no longer worried about his appearance when there was something more urgent. Things had suddenly taken a serious tone, now that the full weight of the situation had crashed on him.

" **I'm pretty sure I can't just sit this out either, since there's no guarantee that I won't be erased like the others. I mean they fucken erased Samuel L. Jackson for god's sakes, I as sure as hell ain't taking any chances!"** he screamed.

The man was practically his own brand of bad-ass, how was he supposed to compete with that.

" **Right, so doing nothing isn't an option and I'm also pretty sure I can't beat Thanos by myself, so that only leaves preventing it all together. Only problem is I DON'T KNOW HOW!"** the newly awakened symbiote shouted as he slammed his fist into the ground in frustration.

" **Haaa. Haa. Ha. Okay, I'm cool again."** He ran a hand through his hair, before remembering he didn't have that any more. **"I suppose I could always take the Infinity stones for myself, or at least put them in a better hidden place. That could buy me a couple of years actually,"** he supposed as he pressed a clawed finger to his mouth.

" **Returning back to my world also doesn't seem like an option at the moment. Plus even if I did somehow manage to return home, I'm pretty sure people would freak out about my new appearance. Not the gang, because their weird like that, but the government definitely. Last thing I want is a nuclear warhead dropped on my head."**

Speaking about his friends, him realize that he will probably never see them again. **"Guys…"**

" **They never paid me back for the movie tickets! What am I doing moping around for those assholes? They would probably laugh at me right now, saying how they wished they were in my position or some other dumb shit,"** Daniel growled as he clenched his fists, trying to hide his grief.

As he looked around he could saw some type of light in the horizon. Daniel began to march with renewed purpose toward the light, **"Right, so first I need to do something about where I am. If I'm right, then I should currently be bonded to Mary Jane. I'm going to need a proper host if I'm going to survive in this world, so I should make that my top priority. Do X-men live in this universe? Whatever, doesn't matter. After that I'll… figure out what step 2 is?"**

He tried to distract himself by sorting through his new memories.

"… **I'm curious what Mary Jane has been doing with my body. I only have her memorize before she met me, but nothing after it. I sincerely hope she hasn't been doing anything stupid like becoming a superhero. Cause sorry to break it to you sweetheart but I not that nice, not right now."**

Seeing that he wasn't getting any closer even after what felt like hours of walking, the symbiote slouched over slightly **, "This might take a while."**

 **(New Wave Talent Agency)**

Ring~

Looking down at the caller Id, Clare smiled to herself, "Hey there hot stuff, you miss me?"

The voice on the other end gave a sigh as if they had expected that reply, "Please cut the crap Clare."

Clare pouted, "Aww, what's got your panties in a twist?"

"Look Clare, I'll cut to the chase, have you picked an actress for that script I gave you," a feminine voice asked her seriously.

Shuffling through the mountain of papers on her desk, the ex-model found a copy of a TV script that her friend had sent her.

 **Lara Croft: Season 1**

Truth was that, she hadn't. Most of her girls had already refused the position even if it was the lead role. But it's not like she could blame them, not only would they need to perform a lot of physically demanding action scenes, but it also required constant travel with hardly any rest time. Even the pay also wasn't that much compared to other gigs. The only reason she had taken the request was because she owed her friend a favor.

"Look Sasha, the truth is-" Clare began to come clean before she remembered a certain spunky redhead.

"What? I can't hear you."

"Huh? Oh, right. The truth is that I actually have someone who would be perfect for the job. I'll check if she is available."

"Thank god. I'm saved. This is my first real break Clare. I'm seriously counting on you. Don't mess it up.

* * *

 **A/N: Done.**

 **Sorry if this feels a little rushed. I was actually thinking of abandoning this story, but I've been receiving a lot of request to have it updated recently so I'll try to post few more chapters.**

 **I'm going to go back to the beginning and fix the spelling and grammar mistakes so don't worry about those for right now.**

 **So, what do you think of Mary Jane getting her own TV Show as Lara Croft. I thought that would be a neat way for her to travel the world without people becoming suspicious. It will also allow her to encounter more superhumans.**

 **I'm also trying to paint MJ as the typical teenage girl, so forgive me if she sounds a little out of character. I'll get more into Daniel's character later on, but lets just say he won't exactly be a saint. He will be more of an anit-hero like Deadpool, or even Lobo at times. And if the flashback wasn't a clue enough, he will be big womanizer.**

 **He will also act more as a bodyguard and mentor to MJ. I'm leaning on making it a harem, but I might change my mind so there is still room to debate.**

 **Also quick question, should Fang make his own version of the Avengers, except it would be a team made up of villains and anti-heroes that he shares his power with? And if so, who should they be?**


End file.
